Los zombies ya no serán tan amables esta vez
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde lo ocurrido en Hollow Blithe, Norman va ser premiado y tal vez conozca a su primer amor, pero, un evento relazionado con Agatha arruinara todo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Norman: Hola ,me llamo Norman, Norman Babcock, vivo en la ciudad de Hollow Blithe; hace unos años sufria de mucho bulling, todos me golpeaban solo por tener un don especial, poder ver a los muertos.

En la ciudad habia una maldición , yo pude resolverla y salvar al pueblo, desde entonces todos me tratan mejor bueno me trataban ...

_**Hace 5 meses: **_

(Norman se levanto de la cama gracias a su despertador de zombies , fue a lavarse los dientes y bajo para desayunar)

-Buenos días Norman- dijo Sandra

-Hola mamá- dijo Norman

-Ya sabes lo que querrás de cumpleaños?

-Aun no lo se , creo que un muñeco

-Hijo , ya tendrás 14 años, no quieres algo mas para tu edad?

-Aa ...

-Y entonces me dijo " es cierto que..-entro Courtney hablando por teléfono

-Courtney, ven a desayunar

-Si ya voy mamá-Dijo Courtney fastidiada

-La abuela dijo que no te desveles tanto por hablar por teléfono-dijo Norman con un tono burlón

-Aa! Me sigue espiando!?

-aa ... mamá?

-Courtney...no podemos obligar a la abuela a que deje de espiarnos

-Como sea! X (

Y tu niño no tienes algo que hacer en la escuela?

-Aa es cierto-Norman recogió sus cosas-gracias mamá

Norman salio de casa y afuera estaba Neil

-Hola! Norman!-Dijo emocionado Neil

-Hola Neil

-Adivina ! Adivina!-dijo Neil mientras ajitaba su lonchera de gatitos

-Que?

-No

-Pero nisiquiera...

-Tardaste

- ._.

-Mi prima vendrá a la ciudad

-La de cabello rojizo y rizado con lentes?

-si ella, Norman, ella tiene nombre ._.

-Amm ...

-Ximmm..

-Ximena ! claro, pero a que viene a la ciudad

-Sus padres estan de viaje y se quedara conmigo unos dias

-A ya

Norman y Neil llegaron a la escuela y vieron una bola de niñas

-Tu cabello es tan lindo !-grito una niña

-Y tiene un color hermoso!-grito otra niña

-que sucede? -dijo Norman

Neil se acerco y vio a Ximena

-Ximena!

-Neil!

Ximena abrió paso entre todas y corrió a abrazar a Neil

-Recuerdas a Norman?

-Aa si hola Norman

-Ho-hola Ximena

-Jaja estas rojo Norman -dijo Neil

-Que?!-dijo Norman mientras volteo a ver a Ximena-eem jajaja es que amm

-jajaja-dijo Ximena mientras se sonrojaba

Ximena había cambiado desde que tenia 11 años, ahora tenia su cabello lazio y naraja y usaba ahora lentes de hipster , no como los de antes de círculos pequeños

Paso el día y Normal y Neil hablaron en la salida

-Tienes que ir de nuevo?-dijo Neil

-Si, tengo que ir 2 veces a la semana

-Pero por que?

-Esa fue la condición que quiso Agatha para dejar en paz la ciudad

-Y que haces ahí?

-No mucho, solo voy y le hablo un poco de mi día

-Hola Neil-dijo Ximena

-Hola-dijo Neil

-Hola Norman

-Amm hola Ximena-dijo Norman-aamm tengo que irme

Norman corrió con todas sus fuerzas, él podía sentir su cara como se ponía roja; después de un rato llego a la tumba de Agatha

-Hola Aggi

Del árbol salió una pequeña luz blanca en forma de tira y se convirtió en Agatha

-Hola Norman

-Como has estado?

-Bien, yo creo, pasa algo?

-Aam no lo que sucede es que mañana sera el aniversario desde lo que paso

-Aa claro, pero...recuerda que mañana tienes que venir a volver a verme, no lo olvides :(

-Nunca lo olvidaría Aggi

-Gracias Norman-Aggatah intento abrazar a Norman pero no pudo - jajaja lo siento :D, eres el mejor tatara tatara nieto del mundo

-jaja

**_Al día siguiente:_**

-Hola Norman !-dijo Ximena

-Aaa hola Ximena... Iras al festival?

-Si, por que no?

-Aaa si quieres podemos ir juntos

-eso seria genial Norman, te veo al rato si?

-S-si

-Iras con Ximena!-dijo Neil

-Si

-Eso es asombroso

-Gracias Neil, pero debo irme, adios Neil

Normal se fue a casa a arreglarse y de la emoción olvido a Aggi

-Por que te arreglas tanto hijo? -dijo la abuela de Norman atravesando su pared

-Aa hola abuela , iré al festival del aniversario de que salve a la ciudad

-Pero el año pasado no te arreglaste tanto... Acaso iras con alguien Norman ?

-Aammm ...

-Norman-entro Courtney al cuarto de Norman-es hora de irnos

-Si,adiós abuela

Norman salio del cuarto y bajo corriendo las escaleras

-ese muchacho :')-dijo la abuela Babcock

Llegaron al festival y Norman encontró a Ximena, fueron a todos los juegos antes del atardecer, pero, también antes del atardecer Norman debía de ir con Agatha o ella se molestaría

-Y ahora la premiacion a Norman Babcock por mantener la ciudad a salvo otro año-dijo el alcalde en un escenario enfrente de todos

-Tranquila Agatha, Norman no se olvido de ti, jaja eso seria imposible-Agatha miro el cielo y el sol se oculto por completo-No,no ,no! Norman!

Norman estaba recibiendo su premio cuando un gran rayo cayo del cielo , todo se empezó a oscurecer mucho mas

-No puede ser... Olvide a Agatha -dijo Norman

Todos empezaron a correr por doquier , Norman se quedo paralizado no sabia que hacer, frente a él se formo un gran remolino y de el salio Agatha como bruja, con su cabello amarillo y con forma de rayo

-Tu te olvidaste de mi!

-Lo siento Agatha yo...

-No quiero escucharte mas! Eres un farsante!-Agatha lanzó un rayo hacia Norman-un mentiroso!-lanzó otro rayo-y egoísta!-lanzó un ultimo rayo y Norman cayo de rodillas-ahora por tu culpa todos sufrirán!

Agatha entro al remolino y se dirijio al viejo cementerio y volvió a lanzar los rayos hacia las tumbas pero ahora no solo despertó a las 7 víctimas, despertó a todos y no con buenas intenciones como la primera vez

Norman: Esa noche olvide a Agatha, no debí hacerlo, ahora por mi culpa...estamos invadidos de zombies...no veo a Ximena mucho desde ese día, solo la veo cuando vamos de expedición a buscar provisiones , pero ella me mira con odio al igual que los demás...

Nos separaron por hectáreas, ella se quedo con Neil en la ectarea 112 yo estoy con mi familia en al ectarea 114, ya somos menos sobrevivientes día a día y lo peor es que la invacion se extendió a todo el mundo y Courtney antes de convertirse en Zombie hace 1 mes me dijo "esto es solo el comienzo"


	2. Chapter 2 tranquila

Capitulo 2 tranquila...

Norman: hoy nos levantaron muy temprano en el cuartel, dijeron que era "día de provisiones"

Nos forman por ectreas, cada ectarea consta de como 20 personas o constaba. Nos refugiamos en una escuela , en la escuela hay 12 hectáreas, de la 110 a la 122, claro, eramos mas...

-Muy bien, escuchen todos!-decia un hombre grande

Norman: el es él director del cuartel, es un hombre muy fuerte ...mmm ...creo que esa fue la razón por la que fue elegido como director

-Elegire a las personas que irán hoy conmigo a la antigua fabrica...de la ectarea 112! Neil y Ximena Dowine!

Un paso al frente! -Neil y Ximena caminaron al frente con las piernas temblorosas-de la ectarea 114! Salma y... del director se alegro al leer el nombre de él afortunado que lo acompañaria-Norman Babcock ! Un paso al frente!

Cuando Sandra escucho el nombre de Norman corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en la cara

-Oh no Norman-dijo Sandra abrazándolo

-Ve con cuidado hijo-dijo Perry-no queremos perder a otro de la familia-Sandra cuando escucho eso estallo en llanto y se cubrió la cara mientras que Norman agachaba la mirada con arrepentimiento

-Y de la ectarea 116!Alvin y Susan! Un paso al frente!

Cuando los chicos estaban al frente el director se acerco a ello y les susurro

-Listos?- dijo con un tono triste, ya que a nadie le gusta poner en riesgo las vidas de unos niños

Todos subieron a la azotea

Norman: La ciudad tiene una que otra fabrica, de hay sacamos la comida para nosotros y para otras ciudades, otros cuarteles hacen lo mismo, sacan comida para ellos y para otros, la comida la llevan a nuestro cuartel ya que somos los únicos que contamos con un helicóptero ( en nuestro cuartel hay gente que eran del FBI ) así que ellos traen la comida y nosotros la repartimos en linea recta desde Massachusetts asta Ashalnd , así es!, demasiado lejos

-Tomen todos un arma-decía el director repartiendo un rifle a cada uno- tengan cuidado, esta cargada

-Genial!- grito Alvin

-Eeee... mejor dame eso- dijo el director quitando el arma- toma un batt

-Jiji- dijo Ximena riendo en voz baja

-Ya están listos?

Norman: desde que llegamos al cuartel a los niños y adolescentes nos enseñan a disparar en el sótano de la escuela, no con armas reales obviamente

Subieron los chicos al helicóptero y llegaron a la fabrica atrayendo unos zombies

-Bajen rápido! George ( piloto ) tiene que alejar a los zombies de aquí!

Todos bajaron unas cajas que venían en la parte de a tras del helicóptero

-Aquí pondrán las provisiones que recolectemos !

La azotea de la fabrica era grande y tenia muchos lugares en los que un zombie podría ocultarse

-Yo revisare la azotea! ustedes entren a buscar la comida

-Pero que sucederá si hay un zombie?!- dijo Alvin aterrado

-No les tienes mucho miedo, verdad?- dijo Neil de una manera amistosa

-Por eso les di armas- dijo el director un poco arrepentido de traer a Alvin - Salma! tu estas a cargo!

-Por que ella?!- grito Alvin

-Shhhhh!- dijeron todos

-Ella es la mas lista Alvin

-Pero...

-Vamos ya Alvin-dijo Norman caminando con los demás al interior de la fabrica

-Tu calla cabeza de puerco espín! Si no fuera por ti no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto!

-Ya déjalo Alvin! -dijo Ximena

-No sabia que era tu novia Norman- dijo Alvin

-No es mi novia!

-Pueden ya callarse ! ya vamos a entrar así que shh- dijo Susan

-O es Salma o es Susan, pero siempre una arruina la diversión!- dijo Alvin una vez mas quejándose

Abrieron la puerta y había una escalera hacia un cuarto.

Todos entraron con las cajas y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, en el camino había una puerta, parecía un armario, nadie se animo a abrirla, siguieron caminando y entraron al cuarto de hay había otra escalera, esta bajaba a la bodega donde almacenaban la comida ya lista para repartirla a la ciudad

Todos bajaron lentamente con las armas en la mano, Alvin de daba con cada ruido un paro cardiaco, Norman estaba examinando con la mirada la bodega y vio un fantasma, era un antiguo trabajador de la fabrica, murió antes de la invasión

-Hola-dijo Norman

-Hola, mmm yo les recomiendo que se vayan de aquí

Salma llego a la bodega y camino hacia los alimentos cuando de repente le salió un zombie y empezó a correr hacia las escalera gritando

-Hay muchos de ellos! hay muchos de ellos!

-Por eso- dijo el fantasma desapareciendo

-Oh no; Corre Salma!- grito Norman

-Que crees que hago!?

Neil corrió con ella y empezó a disparar a los zombies, después Ximena se le unió

Norman: Ximena y Neil son los que tienen mejor puntería, debe ser de familia, mm es curioso, hace unos meses creía que Neil seria una de esas personas que no podría sobrevivir en este mundo ya que es muy ¨ suave ¨ y jamas mataría algo y mírenlo ahora, ja, esta ahora delgado y es uno de los mejores en matar jaja... que miedo

De repente se detuvieron los disparos

-Creo que ya no hay...- dijo Ximena bajando de las escaleras - Sip, ya no hay

-Rápido!- dijo Susan bajando una caja de provisiones

-Ya acabo todo Alvin- dijo Norman aguantando la risa mientras veía a Alvin en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose los oídos

-A?- Alvin se levanto rápidamente - Aaa no tenia miedo es que ... verificaba si el suelo era firme

-Aja, vamos ya

Bajaron todos con las cajas y guardaron todo lo que pudieron

-Ya no cabe nada mas - dijo Ximena

Alvin le dio su batt a Xime ya que ella no cargaba las cajas ella iba abriendo el paso

Cuando llegaron a la ultima puerta para salir a la azotea, ella corrió e intento abrirla

-E-esta a-atascada

-Que?!- dijeron todos corriendo a la puerta intentando abrirla

Ximena se fue asta al final de las escaleras esperando que ellos pudieran abrirla, después de unos minutos se escucho el chirrido de la puerta que parecía un armario

-Shhh!- dijo Ximena

Todos voltearon y casi gritaban de horror, del armario salió un zombie

El zombie miraba hacia los lados pero no los localizaba, era un zombie ciego, todos lo notaron y retrocedieron en mucho silencio, el zombie empezó a seguir su instinto del olfato y se empezó a acercar a Ximena, ella seguía subiendo las escaleras

Cuando el zombie se rindió retrocedió y se empezó a alejar

-Es ciego?- dijo Alvin ( idiota )

todos lo miraron como diciendo ¨te mataremos si sobrevivimos a esto¨

El zombie corrió y tropezó pero logro tomar el pie de Ximena

-Aaaaaa!- gritaba Ximena

Todos intentaron con mas razón abrirla la puerta

Norman corrió hacia ella y tomo el batt

-Norman, no!- grito Ximena aterrada por que si Norman lo golpeaba sangre del zombie podria salpicarla y caer en su piel, y la transformaria en uno de ellos

Norman la ignoro y golpeo al zombie con todas sus fuerzas, salpicando por suerte solo la ropa

Ximena aterrada abrazó sus piernas y empezó a llorar, Norman se arrodillo junto a ella

-Estas bi...-Norman antes de terminar la oración Ximena lo abrazó muy fuerte y le susurro

-Creí que seria uno de ellos- dijo entre lagrimas

-Mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que seas uno de ellos- dijo Norman un poco sonrojado

Ximena se sonrojo y alejo a Norman de ella, al punto de vista de Norman desde la aparición de lo zombies Ximena era algo ¨ Bipolar ¨

-Yei!- grito Neil abriendo la puerta

Todos estaban a punto de salir corriendo con el director ,pero , lo que vieron fue a un zombie comiéndolo

-Oh no- dijo Susan con lagrimas en la cara mientras los otros miraban en shock; el zombie escucho a Susan y volteo rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia ellos

Boom!, un disparo de Salma se escucho, no podían creerlo, había sido Salma?!

Corrieron con el director y lo vieron totalmente muerto , los ojos de todos se llenaron de agua, después se escucho el molesto ruido que hacen los helicópteros

-Hola chicos!- dijo George desde el vehículo, al no escuchar respuesta bajo del helicóptero y los miro a todos, con sangre en la ropa, los ojos llorosos y cansados-Que sucede?- George miro de tras de ellos y hay estaba el director- Que sucedió ?

Los chicos estallaron en llanto, incluso los chicos dejando el orgullo a tras

-Todo estará bien- dijo George

Subieron las cosas al helicóptero y fueron al cuartel

Cuando llegaron las familias de los chicos corrieron a abrazarlos pero se limitaron ya que estaban un poco salpicados de sangre

Se limpiaron y fueron a su ectarea por su comida

Alvin estaba presumiendo que él había salvado a todos aunque todo el tiempo estaba casi llorando, pero Norman no presumió nada

-Creo que estaríamos mejor sin Norman- dijo Salma en el baño hablando con Ximena y Susan, de casualidad Alvin hiba pasando por hay y se quedo escuchando ( chismoso mil )

-Por que crees eso?- dijo Susan

-En su primera expedición murió el Sr. Jhon, después el pequeño Gil, luego Courtney y ahora el director, siempre que va el pasa una tragedia y recordemos que gracias a él estamos pasando por todo esto

Alvin dejo de scuchar y como las voces de Ximena y Salma son similares él creyó qué la que decía eso era Ximena

-_mmm... si Ximena quiere lejos a Norman... lejos lo tendrá -_pensó Alvin

En la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo Alvin fue a buscar a Norman

-Hey Norm!- dijo Alvin sacudiéndolo

-Alvin?

-Ven un momento

-aaa ya que

Norman y Alvin fueron afuera del salón donde estaba su ectarea

-Que quieres Alvin?- en ese momento Norman sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza por lo que callo desmayado

-Bien echo chicos- dijo Alvin hablando con sus amigos mientras levantaba a Norman del suelo

-Y... a donde lo llevaras?

-Ya lo verán

Norman después de un rato le dolía demasiado la cabeza y cuando intento estirarse se dio cuanta de que estaba dentro de una caja

-Que demo...

-Gracias! los vemos en 2 meses!- se escucho la voz de una chica-Bien... veamos que hay aquí- después se escucho que rasgaban una caja y después caían latas-mmm...Verdura y fruta

-Rayos! de nuevo!- se escucho la voz de un chico

-Mmm... que abra aquí, espero que no sea de nuevo comida de gato

Rasgaron la caja y de ella salió Norman con unas cuantas latas

-Aaa... ok, prefiero la comida de gato- dijo la chica

Norman miro al rededor y lo primero que vio fue a una chica de cabello azul y a un chico a su lado de chaqueta negra


	3. Capitulo 3 Kisawea?

capitulo 3 Kisawea!?

-Ammm- Norman no sabia que decir, estaba aterrado

La chica de cabello azul de la edad de Norman lo miraba y no dejaba de pensar en:

-Quien rayos es este tipo?

Y el chico tambien de la edad de Norman solo pensaba en :

-Mas vale que no se me acerque

-Quien eres?- dijo la chica

-Amm yo...

En eso entro un señor alto un poco regordete del estomago y con unas medallas

-Que provisiones nos trajo Hollow Blithe esta vez?- después hizo una pausa miro al niño tirado en el suelo-trajeron a alguien nuevo?

-Salió de la caja- dijo la chica

-Que!? Alguien nuevo!?- Bajo corriendo de las escaleras una niña de la edad de Norman de cabello castaño ondulado,con un suéter de gato negro, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis blancos y orejas de gato como diadema- Ammm quien es él ?

-Salió de la caja- dijo la chica de cabello azul

-Ohh claro- dijo la otra chica

-Bien... vas a decirnos quien eres o prefieres morir? - dijo el chico

-Hey ! Calma Wybie !- dijo la chica de pelo azul

-Debe de estar cansado- dijo la chica amante de los gatos

-Quieres beber algo?-dijo la chica de pelo azul

-Aaammm

-Que!? le darás de nuestra agua!?

-Calma tus celos Wybie! - dijo la chica de pelo azul

-Que celos!?

-Ya cállate Wybie- dijo la chica de los gatos

-No te metas Montse!

-Para tu información también vivo aquí !

-Eso ya lo se!

Wybie y Montse empezaron a discutir y La chica de cabello azul aprovecho para llevar a Norman a la cocina

-Toma- dijo ella dejando frente a él un vaso con agua

-Gracias- dijo Norman tomándola

-Entonces... como te llamas ?

-Me llamo Norman Babcock

-Yo soy Coraline Jones

-COraline?

-Si, con O no con A.

De donde vienes?

-Soy de Hollow Blithe

-O sea que venias con ellos ?

-Yo no sabia que estaba dentro de esa caja! lo juro!

Coraline lo miro con cara de " Tienes problemas mentales amigo "

-Donde están tus padres?

-Bueno ellos-Coraline empezó a frotarse el brazo y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- Mamá venia del centro comercial cuando todo empezó- después a Coraline le corrió una lagrima por la mejilla, fue cuando Norman entendió todo, sus padres habían muerto- Y papá nunca regreso de su viaje de negocios- con esto ultimo Norman se sintió horrible, el había sido quien comenzó la invasión y por su culpa los padres de aquella chica estaban muertos

-Pero bueno- dijo Coraline limpiando la lagrima- Que hay de ti?

-Amm bueno mi... mi hermana Courtney murió hace un mes-dijo Norman con los ojos algo rojizos

-Lo siento mucho

- Gracias, también siento lo de tus padres...

-Gracias

-Y dime... Wybie es tu novio?- dijo Norman bromeando y como en este mundo todos son chismosos Wybie los espiaba, no iba a dejar que alguien le ganara a " su " Coraline. Cuando Wybie escucho eso de "novio" se sonrojo y espero la respuesta de Coraline

-Iuuu! No ! ajj! que asco Norman!- eso dijo Coraline, al pobre de Wybie se le rompió el corazón

-Jajaja lo siento

- Deberías!- dijo Coraline sonriendo, esto le alegro y preocupo a Wybie, hace mucho que no la veía sonreír, pero el no la hizo sonreír! fue Norman! lo cual lo molesto

-Oye y tus padres... están el Hollow Blithe

-Si, por que?

-No crees que se preocuparan por ti?

-Yo creo

Coraline se quedo pensando

-Tengo una idea! Vamos a Hollow Blithe!

-Que!?- dijo Norman y Wybie que estaba entrando corriendo

-Wybie?! estabas escuchando!?-dijo Coraline molesta levantando su puño

-Faltan 5 minutos!- entro gritando Montse

-Ya tan pronto!? -dijo Coraline

Norman solo tenia cara de

-Que sucede!?

-Ven Norman !- dijo Montse

Coraline y Wybie tomaron mantas que estaban en el suelo y taparon todas las ventanas después tomaron unas velas y fueron con Montse y Norman los cuales estaban bajando del ático otro saco de dormir

-Toma Norman- dijo Montse

-Gracias

-Ven, pero con mucho silencio

-Ok

Bajaron del ático y al bajar se encontraron con Coraline y Wybie

-Ya tienen todo?- dijo Coraline

-Si- dijo Montse

-Muy Bien, vamos

Fueron al cuarto del Coraline, abrieron la puerta y Montse dijo

-Ya llegamos

Todo estaba oscuro la única luz que tenían era de unas 2 velas que estaban en el escritorio y dentro del cuarto estaba el Sr. B él cual estaba terminando de acomodar los sacos de dormir

-Muy bien, yo ya me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana

El Sr. B salió del cuarto y todos fueron a sus sacos de dormir mientras Norman colocaba el suyo

-Por que taparon las ventanas? - dijo Norman

-Se nota que no sabes nada de supervivencia puerco espín- dijo Wybie el cual estaba celoso de Norman

-Wybie...-dijo Montse

-Lo hacemos para que los zombies no nos vean con la luz de las velas-dijo Coraline

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Norman

-Hey Norm!- dijo Montse

-Si?

-Crees que Coraline es linda?

-Que!? - dijeron Norman y Coraline

-Buenas noches!- Wybie apago las velas molesto ( celos mil :3 )

Al día siguiente ~(._.)~

-Hey Norm!- Montse sacudía a Norman-Norman ya despierta!

-Con permiso Montse-Dijo Coraline y Montse dejo a Norma - Norman !- grito Coraline haciendo que Norman despertara de golpe

-Que pasa!?-dijo Norman asustado

-Es tu turno de ducharte- dijo Montse

Norman los miro a los tres y ya tenían puesta otra ropa y estaban duchados

-aa si claro

Norman entro a la ducha y cuando salió ya listo vio que Coraline echaba unas latas de comida a una mochila

-Que estas asiendo ?

-Empaca comida genio- dijo Wybie

-Para que?

-Iremos a Hollow Blithe!-dijo Montse emocionada

-Que?

-Lo que oíste-dijo Coraline-No quiero que tus padres piensen que uno de ellos- señalo la ventana - te mordió

-Pero porque estas tan preocupada por mi ? ( Montse y Wybie rodaron los ojos y pensaban " No se da cuanta ? " )- A la pregunta de Norman se sonrojo un poco

-Amm ...porque si... listo ya empaque la comida, vámonos

Sr. B ! Ya nos vamos !

-Yo los esperare aquí!-grito el Sr. B

-Coraline, no crees que seria mejor esperar a las personas que traen la comida de Hollow Blithe?- dijo Wybie a lo cual Norman se preocupo por que el fue el que inició la invasión y no lo querrían de vuelta

-No! eso le quitara lo divertido!-Dijo Coraline

-Tiene razón Coraline Wybie- dijo Montse

-Creen que esto será divertido!? Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por un chico que conocimos ayer y que no sabe como acabo dentro de una caja!

-Dejar de ser bebé Wybie! - dijo Coraline

-Si! cálmate Wybie! No importa que lo hayamos conocido ayer! él nos agrada y eso es lo que importa!-dijo Montse

-Nos vamos?!-dijo Coraline entrando al auto que su madre había dejado porque venia del taller recién pintado y estaba lloviendo ese día

-Iremos en el auto!?-dijo Wybie

-No quieres ir a pie, cierto Wybie?!- dijo Coraline mientras entraban en el auto Norman y Montse

-Aa! ( Wybie subió al auto ) Pero yo conduciré!

-Ahss... ok

Los chicos partieron y como a la hora y media del viaje ya no tenían mucho combustible

-Me detendré aquí- dijo Wybie frente a una gasolinera

Coraline miro por la ventana y había una de esas tipas tiendas "mini súper mercado" frente a la gasolinera

-Vamos a ver si hay agua en esa tienda - dijo Coraline bajando del auto

-Ok- dijo Montse

-Tengo otra opción?- pensó Norman mientras bajaba del auto

-Tu espera aquí Wyborn- dijo Coraline

-Si, si- dijo Wybie ignorándola

Entraron a la tienda y Coraline llevaba un palo con clavos que encontró afuera

-Mira Mabel!- dijo Dipper

-Que pasa!- dijo Mabel

-Galletas...

-Con sabor a papa!- Mabel tomo la bolsa y las abrió

De repente se escucho el sonido de la puerta

-Abajo Mabel!- dijo Dipper tomándola de la mano y poniéndola de cuclillas

-Hola?- se escucho la voz de una chica

-Mira su cabello-dijo Mabel asombrada

-Shhh!

-Ya los vi- dijo Norman de tras de los gemelos

-Aaa!- gritaron los Pines

-shh!-dijo Norman poniendo sus manos en sus bocas- No los mataremos,si?

-Woo! son gemelos! - dijo Montse cuando vio a Norman

Norman y Montse empezaron a hablar pero Norman no quitaba sus manos de sus bocas, Dipper pensaba en como librarse y vio las galletas de Mabel, las tomo y se las lanzo a Norman y a Montse, haciendo que sus reflejos se protegieran de las galletas y ellos se librarán

-Corre Mabel!- los gemelos empezaron a correr mirando atrás y de repente chocaron con una chica

de pelo azul

-A donde van ? - dijo Coraline amenazando los con su palo con clavos

-Aaaa!-gritaron de nuevo

-shhhh! dijo Norman- Escucho algo- lo que se oía eran gritos de Wybie desde el auto diciendo

" Vienen demasiados zombies! "

Los chicos captaron el mensaje y empezaron a correr

-Corran!- dijo Coraline tomando de la mano a Mabel y a Dipper, lo que hizo que Dipper se sonrojara

Corrieron al auto y Coraline lanzo a los gemelos al auto, añadiendo 2 compañeros mas a su viaje XD


	4. Capitulo 4 Los nuevos compañeros

Capitulo 4 Los nuevos compañeros:

Todos iban muy serios porque Mabel desde que subió al auto estuvo haciendo un sonido con su boca, llevaban 30 minutos en el auto y ya querían salir de hay

"pob...pob...pob...pob"

Era el sonido que se escuchaba

Coraline tapando se los oídos no aguanto mas y grito

-Por favor! detente!

-Lo siento. Es que estoy aburrida y tengo hambre jeje

Coraline la miro muy feo y se volteo para el frente, venían sentados de la siguiente forma :

Wybie conducía y Coraline venia de copiloto en la parte de enfrente y en la parte de atrás Norman sentado del lado de la ventanilla derecha a su izquierda junto a él Mabel, Dipper y Montse

Cuando Mabel se calló todos sintieron alivio y pudieron pensar en cosas personales

Norman venia pensando en si Ximena estaría bien

Coraline venia pensando en si le gustaba a Norman

Wybie en que si a Coraline le gustaba Norman

Montse en que el chico junto a ella era muy guapo ( Dipper )

Dipper en que la chica de cabello azul era demasiado linda :3

Mabel en que era lindo el chico junto a ella ( Norman )

-Detente aquí- dijo Coraline

Era un territorio seco y vacío

-Que hacemos aquí ?- dijo Norman

Todos bajaron del auto y Coraline tomo a los gemelos de las muñecas y con lo fuerte que era Coraline cayeron arrodillados frente a ella

-Bien, como se llaman?- dijo Coraline

Dipper estaba aterrado todo lo contrario de Mabel

-Yo soy Mabel Pines- dijo con una gran sonrisa - Y él es mi hermano Dipper :D

-Que hacían en el mini súper?

-Pues daa lo mismo que tu, buscar comida- dijo Dipper

-Están solos?

-Si... desde hace unos 2 meses-dijo Dipper agachando la cabeza mientras Mabel le daba palmadas en la espalda

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Coraline preocupada

-Nos acompañaba una chica, Wendy, se sacrifico por nosotros- dijo Mabel

-Lo siento...

-Gracias... -dijo Dipper

-Bien... pueden venir con nosotros

-De verdad!?- dijo Mabel poniéndose de pie y dando saltitos- Yei! escuchaste Dipp!?

-Si, si, si escuche Mabel

-Bueno ahora nos presentaremos, Yo soy Coraline Jones, él es Norman Babcock, ella Montse Alvarez y él Wybie Lovat

-Te llamas Norman!? - dijo Mabel frente a él

-Según yo si- dijo Norman preocupado

-Que lindo!

-Aja

-Calma tus hormonas Mabel!-dijo Coraline moleta

-jajaja- soltó una risa infantil Mabel

-Ya podemos volver al auto?- dijo Wybie

-Si- dijo Coraline

Todos entraron al auto de la misma manera que venían sentados

Después de un rato Mabel se aburrió y se quedo dormida en el hombro de su hermano, pasaron por un bache y la cabeza de Mabel calló en el hombro de Norman haciendo que Norman se sonrojara y Coraline lo notara

-Detente!- grito Coraline

Wybie detuvo y el auto dando un gran freno y haciendo que Mabel despertara

-Que te pasa Jones?!-grito Wybie

Coraline bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del lado de Norman

-Mabel!

-Si?- dijo Mabel despertando

-Te toca ir enfrente

-Yei!-Mabel bajo del auto y corrió a la parte de enfrente

Coraline se subió al auto quedando en medio de Norman y Dipper.

Wybie siguió conduciendo y por el retrovisor vio que Coraline se sonrojaba cada vez que volteaba a ver a Norman con la mirada,también vio que Dipper se sonrojaba cuando miraba a Coraline y que Montse al ver a Dipper, lo de Montse lo alegro ya que a ella nunca le había gustado nadie aun en un mundo sin zombies, pero lo de Coraline lo molesto bastante como para detener el auto de nuevo

Bajo del auto y fue del lado de la ventana de Montse

-Te toca conducir Dipper

-Que!?

-Oh vamos! deja de ser bebé y conduce ya!

Dipper se bajo de mala gana y comenzó a conducir

Montse se molesto ya que ella quería estar junto a Dipper

-Detén el auto Dipper!- dijo Montse

-Por favor! No de nuevo!-dijo Norman un poco molesto

Montse bajo del auto y fue con Mabel

-Termino tu turno Mabel!

-Ok :D - dijo Mabel bajando del auto

Montse subió al auto y así se quedaron sentados por un rato

-Ya no tenemos mucho combustible- dijo Dipper

-Tal vez aya un pueblo por aquí- dijo Coraline

Y como dijo Coraline a los 15 minutos encontraron un pueblo

-Aquí hay una gasolinera-dijo Norman señalando una

-Ok- dijo Dipper muy cortante- Bajare a poner combustible e iré a esa tienda al baño

-Si...-dijeron todos

Él bajo del auto con todo y la llaves, puso la cosa esa de combustible y se dirigió a la tienda, unos metros adelante puso seguro con la llave con esa de alarma

-Por que puso seguro?!- dijo Coraline intentando abrir la puerta

-Tiene miedo que lo dejemos-dijo Mabel

-Que estupidez-dijo Coraline

Todos estaban esperando a Dipper y Norman escucho que se tiraban cosas desde lejos, él volteo y miro que venían zombies

-Hay no!- dijo Norman agachando se

-Que pasa?-dijo Mabel

-Shh!- dijo Norman bajando el asiento trasero abriendo una entrada a la cajuela- Entren rápido!

Todos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a los zombies, sin pensarlo todos entraron a la cajuela

Estaban dentro de la cajuela y después se escucho un grito de Dipper

-Dipper!- dijeron Mabel y Montse

Montse salió de la cajuela y vio el bastón para el volante, lo tomo y rompió la ventana del copiloto

-Montse, No!-dijo Coraline pero Montse solo salió por la ventana y corrió a la tienda

Entro y vio salir a Dipper de la puerta del baño de hombres

-Dipper! - corrió Montse con él y lo empezó a sacudir de los hombros- Dios santo! estas bien!?

-Aamm si?

-Y por que gritaste!?

-Por que la puerta de hombres estaba cerrada ,iba a pedir ayuda pero logre abrirla así que solo se escucho mi grito

-Que!? Solo por eso!?

-Si?

-Eres un!...- en ese momento entraron zombies a la tienda y Montse le tapo la boca a Dipper y lo tomo de la mano (Dipper se sonrojó), entraron al baño de mujeres y Montse puso el bastón en la puerta

-Por que viniste por mi?

-Aaa...- Montse se puso roja como nunca

-Aaaa!- se escucho un grito de furia de Coraline

-Coraline!-dijeron los dos

-Vamos! Coraline necesita nuestra ayuda! -dijo Dipper buscando una salida

-Que!? en este momento solo te importa ella!? que hay de Norman?! de Wybie!? y peor aun! de tu hermana!

-Mabel!

-Ahora si no!? Por que te importa tanto Coraline!?- Dipper solo se sonrojo y fue cuando a Montse se le rompió algo dentro de ella

Pazz!- se escuchaban los zpmbies detrás de la puerta

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso !- dijo Dipper

Montse y Dipper buscaban una salida, Montse vio una pequeña ventana alta

-Ven!-dijo Montse mientras se ponían debajo de la ventana y juntaba las manos de Dipper de forma de escalón

-Aaa... no soy muy fuerte- dijo Dipper preocupado

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Montse con sarcasmo mientras subía su pie a sus manos

Montse subió a la ventana y entraron los zombies

-Corre!- dijo Dipper mientras Montse tomaba sus manos y lo subía

Salieron de la tienda y empezaron a correr al auto

Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba rodeado de Zombies y con una ventana rota era mas difícil; Dipper vio una botella de vidrio en el suelo, la tomo y la lanzo hacia una pared, la botella no tenia ni un rasguño

-Es en serio!?- dijo Montse furiosa mientras Dipper solo encogía los hombros un poco sonrojado - Ahs!- Montse tomo la botella y la lanzo de nuevo pero ahora si se quebró

Los zombies voltearon inmediatamente y los empezaron a seguir unos corrían

-Oh oh- dijo Montse- Corre!- tomo la mano de Dipper y empezaron a correr dando la vuelta a la tienda

Pasaron junto al auto y Dipper le lanzo las llaves a Coraline pero siguieron corriendo

-Que hacen?-dijo Wybie el cual esta en la parte de atrás del auto con Mabel y Norman intentaba encender el auto

-Alejan a los zombies, Toma Norm!- dijo Coraline lanzando las llaves hacia Norman, Norman encendió el auto y empezó a avanzar un poco lento

Montse y Dipper empezaron a ver que el auto se alejaba y corrieron mas fuerte, vieron que la puerta del auto se abrió

-Corran!- decía Wybie

Ellos corrieron y saltaron dentro del auto con los ojos cerrados

-Yei! lo lograron! - escucharon la voz de Mabel

-Ya levántense- dijo Wybie entre risas y después se escucho que todos empezaron a reír, ellos abrieron los ojos y Montse había caído sobre Dipper, ellos se pusieron súper rojos y rápido se levantaron

-Amm, yo, lo siento- dijeron ambos

-Parece que tienes novia Dipper- dijo Mabel mientras lo codeaba

-Que?!- dijo Dipper muy rojo

-" Dipper y Montse, sentados en un árbol...- empezó a cantar Mabel y luego Norman, Coraline y Wybie empezaron a cantar con ella

- Be-san-do-se

-Hey! - gritaron Montse y Dipper

Todos se seguían burlando y Montse y Dipper seguían muy rojos, por las burlas Norman no se fijo y se desvió del camino y entraron a un bosque

-Norman... no veo un camino-dijo Coraline

Wybie miro por la ventana y dijo

-Gravity Falls?

-Que!?- dijeron los gemelos

-Hay dice eso- dijo Wybie señalando la ventana al mismo tiempo señalando un tambo de agua

-Hay esta el camino Dipper!- dijo Mabel

-Ve por hay Norman-dijo Dipper señalando un camino

-Ok?-dijo Norman siguiendo el camino señalado por Dipper

Después de unos minutos llegaron a unas cabañas descuidadas que decían asta arriba " la cabaña del misterio"

A los gemelos se les llenaron los ojos de agua

-Están bien?- dijo Coraline

-Si lo que sucede es que...- dijo Dipper bajando del auto

-Conocemos este lugar-termino Mabel

-Conocían este horrible lugar?- dijo Coraline

-Si- dijeron ambos

Entraron todos a la cabaña y habían vitrinas vacías y después subieron a unos cuartos

-Aquí era nuestra habitación de Mabel y mía

-Este lugar?- dijo Wybie

-Bueno, claro que antes estaba mas cuidado- dijo Dipper

Mabel miro por la ventana y vio que el sol se estaba ocultando

-Esta oscureciendo

-Que?- dijo Norman

-Es cierto-dijo Dipper

-Donde dormiremos ?- dijo Wybie

-No lose todo!- dijo Coraline

-Aa! porque no dormimos aquí!?-dijo Mabel emocionada

-Que?!- dijo Wybie

-Es buena idea- dijo Norman

-Bien, ustedes duermen aquí y Mabel y yo en el cuarto del tío Stan

-Ok-dijeron ellos y después pensaron -" El tío Stan? "

-Ven Mabel vamos por mantas

-Si Dipp- dijo Mabel y salieron del cuarto

Regresaron y les dio Dipper 2 mantas a cada uno

-Una es para el suelo y la otra es para cubrirse-les dijo a los chicos- y para ustedes una para poner sobre el colchón y la otra para cubrirse- le dijo a la chicas

-Que?! las chicas dormirán en las camas?- dijo Wybie

-Que no eres un caballero Wyborn?- dijo Montse

-Cállate novia de Pines!

-Hey!- dijo Montse sonrojada

-Ash! Ya supera lo WYBORN!- dijo

Dipper

-Y tu acéptalo!-Dijo Wybie a lo cual Dipper se sonrojo

-Buenas noches- dijo Dipper saliendo del cuarto furioso

Cuado Dipper salió del cuarto todos ( Coraline, Norman, Wybie y Mabel) miraron a Montse la cual estaba roja como un tomate

-Uuuuuu!- dijeron todos

-Aaa!- dijo ella furiosa lanzando se hacia el colchón

-Buenas noches - dijo Mabel saliendo del cuarto

Ya de noche todo estaba oscuro y empezaron a hablar los 4 chicos de cosas de sus vidas antes de lo de los zombies

-Y dinos Norman- dijo Wybie- Hay alguien especial en tu vida?- A esta pregunta todos pusieron mucha atencion

-Bueno... a que te refieres con "especial"- dijo Norman haciéndose el tonto

-Vamos Norman! se que sabes a que me refiero

-Tienes razón... aammm bueno... yo si tengo a alguien- esto impresiono a todos y mas a Coraline

-Y... quien es? digo, si se puede-dijo Coraline ansiosa

-Aamm bueno su nombre es... Ximena

Pang! un balazo para Coraline

-Uuuu!- dijo Wybie y Montse

-La conociste en tu cuartel que dices?- dijo Montse

-Amm no, ella es prima de mi mejor amigo, la conocí unos años atrás... y ...que hay de ti Wybie?-dijo Norman

-A Wybie le gusta Coraline- dijo Montse

-Que te pasa!?- dijo Coraline

-Jaja si... eso es ridículo.. jeje :,( -dijo Wybie

-Y tu Coraline? también amas a Wybie- dijo Norman en forma de burla

-Agg!- dijo Coraline cambiando de lado de la cama- Él no me ama y yo no lo amo a él, ok?!- ( a Wybie se le rompió de nuevo su corazón )

-Y tu Montse?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Wybie contesto

-Ella ya tiene a PINES- dijo Wybie riendo

-Jajajajaja es cierto- dijo Norman

-Él no me gusta!

-Oh claro...- dijo Coraline

-Yo e visto como te sonrojas cuando lo miras- dijo Wybie

-Si! aparte te sacrificaste por él- dijo Coraline

-Ya ni su hermana- dijo Norman

-Bueno él tal vez...

~con Dipper y Mabel~

-Hey Dipp

-Que sucede Mabel ?

-Se escuchan voces

-Deben de estar hablando los otros

-De que crees que estén hablando?

-No lo se

-Crees que hablen sobre nosotros?

-No lo...

-Crees que hablen de tu y Montse?

-Que?

-Crees que Norman hable de mi?

-Qu...

-Crees que le guste a Norman?

-Am no lo...

-Crees que le agrade?

En ese momento se escucho un "uuuu"

-De que estarán hablando?- dijo Mabel

-Aa ...no lo se

-Dipp

-Que?

-Te gusta mucho Montse?

-Que!?

-Ya sabes... como es tu novia :3

-Lo de caer así fue un accidente!

-Aja X3

-Aahgg!

-Dipp, te digo un secreto?

-Que pasa?

-Creo que me gusta Norman

-Si ,eso pensé

-Es muy lindo no?

-Mabel... no puedo contestarte eso

-Por que?

-Se escucharía raro

-Por que?

-Porque...

Se escucho unos gritos de emoción

~Con los otros~

-Lo sabia!- dijo Coraline

-Que genial!- dijo Wybie

-Le diras?- dijo Norman

-No lose

Dipper entro a la habitación molesto

-Pueden callarse!?

-Cálmate Pines- dijo Wybie molesto

-Oigan ya es hora de dormir!

-Lo sabemos- dijeron todos

-Ya cállense!- dijo Dipper saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

-Y te gusta así de mando ? - dijo Norman y todos estallaron en risa

-Aaaa!- se escucho un grito de Dipper y que se aproximaba

-Buenas noches!- dijo Coraline mientras todos se hundían en las mantas


	5. Capitulo 5 las chicas nuevas,raras?

Capitulo 5 Las nuevas chicas,raras? de donde? ( sarcasmo mil xD )

Norman estaba soñando con que llegaba a Hollow Blithe y encontraba a sus padres

-Mamá?

-Norman!

-Mamá :')

Norman empezó a correr hacia ella y a la mitad del trayecto un zombie salió detrás de ella y séla empezó a comer

-No!

-Corre Norman!

Él empezó a correr hacia atrás y choco con Courtney

-Shh! Nos escucharan!

-Lo siento Courtney

Norman, Courtney y unas personas mas estaban dentro de un cuarto dentro de una fabrica, al parecer era el recuerdo del día que se fue Courtney

-Muy bien vamos- dijo el director

-Tranquilo Norman - dijo Courtney

Empezaron a avanzar y Norman no ponía mucha atencion por ver a los fantasmas a su alrededor

Norman iba observando cuando un zombie le salió por detrás tirándolo al suelo

-Aaaa!

-Norman!- corrió Coutney golpeando al zombie-Corre!- el zombie tomo el pie de Courtney y la mordió

-No!- dijo Norman disparando al zombie- Courtney... - dijo con lagrimas en la cara

-Norman... tienes que salir de aquí

-No puedo sin ti

-Vete!

-No lo are!

-Norman... máximo tengo 10 minutos...- dijo tocando su herida

-Courtney no...

-Tienes que dispararme Norman

-Que sucedió!?- dijo el director llegando

-No lo are!

-Deja de ser bebé y disparame!

-Que no!

-Demonios! te mordieron! - dijo el director

-Por favor...no quiero ser uno de ellos

-No puedo!

-Norman ya hazlo!- dijo el director

-Se que puedes

-Pero...

-Norman... esto solo es el comienzo-

Norman miro su arma y...

-Norman! ya despierta!- decía Dipper sacudiéndolo

-Siempre tarda tanto en despertar?- dijo Mabel

-Parece que si- dijo Coraline

-Aa? que sucede ?- dijo Norman

-Al fin- dijo Wybie

-Ya nos vamos Norman- dijo Montse

-Pero aun ni amanece - dijo Norman

-Esa no es excusa- dijo Dipper

-Vamos ya- dijo Coraline

Fueron al auto y Wybie le lanzo las llaves a Norman

-Te toca conducir

-Que!? Yo conducí ayer!

-Pero fuiste el ultimo en despertar

-Aggg!

Subieron al auto, Coraline se subió de copiloto y comenzó a conducir Norman, y después Norman recordó su sueño

Norman: Porque habré soñado eso? Hace mucho que no sueño eso... tal vez tenga algo que ver con las chicas... Ximena estará bien?

Como era muy temprano aun,todos los de atrás se quedaron dormidos y Coraline aprovecho para hablar con Norman

-Ammm Norman...- Coraline no miraba a Norman por miedo a que se notara que estaba un poco roja- Y... Ximena es tu no-novi-novia?-No hubo respuesta de Norman- Norman yo...- Coraline volteo a ver a Norman el cual estaba dormido con las manos en el volante - Norman!

-Que!?- Norman despertó horrible y con el susto se desvió del camino entrando a una colina de bajada

-Aaaaa!- Coraline y Norman empezaron a gritar y despertaron a los otros

-Aaaa!- comenzaron a gritar los otros excepto Mabel

-Wiiiii!- decía Mabel

Termino la bajada y bajaron lentamente, todos se quedaron en Shock por el susto y Mabel grito

-Otra vez!

-Mabel!- gritaron los demás

-No me digan que no fue divertido

-No!

Norman empezó a conducir y entraron a un lugar nublado, tanto que ya no se veía nada

-No se ve nada Norman- dijo Coraline

-Enciende las luces genio- dijo Dipper

-Si- Norman encendió las luces pero aun así no se veía mucho

-Norman... donde estamos?- dijo Mabel

-No lo...- Una mano golpeo bruscamente la ventana de Wybie

-Aaaa!- gritaron todos

Luego otra mano golpeo la ventana de Mabel

-Aaa!

Y después golpearon a alguien con el auto haciendo que cayera en el parabrisas

-Aaaa!

Norman empezó a mover desesperadamente el auto con la intención de quitar al zombie de el auto

-No hagas eso!- dijo Wybie

Norman no escuchaba y se seguía moviendo como loco haciendo que los de atrás estuvieran volando

-Detente Norman!- Grito Coraline

-No!- Norman seguía moviendo el auto y el zombie voló lejos

-Aaa que alivio- dijo Norman suspirando

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Coraline con su cabello todo alborotado

-Lo siento- dijo Norman intentando acomodar el cabello de Coraline

-Lo empeoraras!- dijo Wybie que estaba cabeza abajo con sus pies recargados en el asiento de Coraline

-Eso fue increíble!- dijo Mabel quien estaba boca abajo tirada en los asientos con su cabello echo bolas

-Auch- dijo Montse y cuando abrió los ojos- Dipper!

-Montse... me lastimas- dijo Dipper muy rojo

-Lo siento- dijo Montse que estaba muy roja mientras se levantaba

-Esto ya es demasiada coincidencia, no creen?- dijo Wybie codeando a Montse

-No fue mi culpa! Norman se empezó a mover como maniático!- se defendió Montse

-Bueno perdón!- dijo Norman

-Y ahora, donde estamos?- dijo Dipper

-No lo se!-dijo Norman deteniendo el auto

-Mmm y si bajamos del auto?- dijo Wybie

-Para que te coman Wyborn?- dijo Coraline

-Yo decía-

-Hay que avanzar un poco mas para ver si encontramos un letrero- dijo Montse

-Ok- dijo Norman avanzando

Después de unos minutos no encontraron nada

-Aun no hay nada- dijo Norman

-Y si...shh, escuchan eso?- dijo Dipper

Mabel miro hacia atrás y venía un auto con personas en el quemacocos con armas

-Hay vienen personas!- dijo Mabel

-Que!?- todos miraron atrás y hay venían

-Aaa!- gritaron todos menos Mabel

-Que pasa?

Norman acelero y como aun estaba nublado chocaron un árbol quedando inconscientes, Norman abrió un poco los ojos y vio como unas chicas bajaban del auto y empezaban a gritar

-Están inconscientes Sandy!

-Tráiganlos al auto! rápido! o los caminantes nos alcanzarán!

Las chicas corrieron al auto, pero Norman se desmayo al instante

Norman se despertó lentamente, se extraño al ver donde estaba, estaba dentro de una casa de campaña con sus amigos al rededor dormidos

-Donde?... auu- Norman toco su cabeza y tenia una venda, miro detrás de él y estaba Coraline dormida con un pequeño vendaje en su rostro y con su antebrazo vendado un poco sangrado

-Lo siento Coraline- susurro Norman mientras acomodaba un cabello que estaba en la cara de Coraline

-Aa con que si es tu novia- dijo una chica de cabello castaño con un fleco de lado,con lentes de hipsters, con una camiseta que tenia un zombie en medio y el efecto de como si le hubieran disparado y toda la sangre estuviera volando,con jeans y tenis blancos convers- Les dije a las chicas que ustedes eran novios pero dijeron " Como lo sabes Arlette? "

-Aa?

-Me llamo Arlette, los trajimos aquí por que se veía que tenían problemas

-Amm me llamo Norman... esa... es una camisa de zombies?

-Amm si, jaja ilógico no?

-Aa que sucede?- Dijo Wybie despertando, volteo y miro a Coraline-Coraline!? o dios estas bien?!- Wybie se asusto cuando vio su brazo

-Entonces no es tu novia?- dijo Arlette a Norman

-No!- dijo Norman

-Tu novia!? yo la conozco desde hace mucho mas que tu! porque seria ella tu novia!?

-Wybie?- dijo Coraline despertando

-Co-Coraline- dijo Wybie sonrojado

-Shhh! Sandy se molestara si nos escucha - entro una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdeamarillogrisazul con camisa de animal print, con jeans y botas negras

-Lo sentimos Dana- dijo Arlette

-Que pasa!?- entro una chica súper delgada y alta con cabello ondulado asta la cintura vestida de militar

-Lo siento Sandy, es que vine a ver si ya estaban despiertos para que comieran- dijo Arlette

-Aaaa donde estamos- dijo Montse

-Están a salvo- dijo Dana

-A salvo?- dijo Montse

-Vimos que se asustaron al vernos y después que se estrellaron y decidimos ayudarlos- dijo Sandy

-Ya esta lista la cena- entro una chica vestida de negro, con botas cortas y en su camisa decía "Megadeth",tenia cabello castaño un poco arriba de la cintura y rizado

-Ya vamos Sarita- dijo Dana

-Ya despertaron?- dijo Sarita

-Faltan aun los gemelos- dijo Sandy

-Ya quieren ir ustedes? - dijo Sarita

-Si por favor! - dijo Coraline levantándose

-Espera Coraline!- dijo Norman tomando su mano - Debemos esperarlos

-Ok- dijo Coraline acercándose a los Pines, Coraline tomo sus cabezas y las azoto una contra la otra, Pazzz!

-Aaa!- dijeron los Pines poniéndose de pie y sobando sus cabezas

-Coraline!- dijeron Norman y Montse

-Que? tengo hambre

-Están bien ? - dijo Montse

-Si, creo- dijo Dipper

-Vamos a comer- dijo Coraline

-Ok- dijeron los demás

Todos salieron de la casa de campaña pero Coraline tomo a Wybie de la mano y lo volvió a meter a la casa de campaña

-Wyborn, te digo un secreto?- dijo Coraline acercándose un poco mas a él

-Amm si quieres-dijo Wybie un poco sonrojado

Coraline miro a los lados y le susurro

-Creo que me gusta Norman- Wybie pudo sentir como su corazón se partía en 2

-Que!?, lo conoces desde hace 3 días!

-Lose pero es que su forma de ser es tan linda, es muy lindo Wybie

-Aa...

-Pero él ya tiene a Ximena :(

-Aaam, si que mal- dijo Wybie intentando ocultar su sonrisa

-Bueno, ya vamos o pueden pensar otra cosa- dijo Coraline saliendo de hay

-Otra cosa?- Wybie no entendió y se quedo pensando, después se puso súper rojo, había comprendido lo de Coraline

-Y a donde van?- dijo Arlette

-Vamos a Hollow Blithe- dijo Coraline

-Aaa, el pueblo pequeño de la historia de la bruja no?- dijo Sarita

-Ese lugar esta como a 8 horas de aquí pero...-dijo Dana

-Oh! podemos llegar mañana!- dijo Montse feliz

-Si, jaja, genial- dijo Coraline desanimada

-Y... no han visto a una chica por aquí?- dijo Norman

-Una chica?- dijo Sandy sirviendo su sopa ( estaban comiendo sopa :3 )

-Hemos encontrado a tantas personas...- dijo Dana

-Como era?- dijo Arlette

-Bueno ella, es muy linda...- Coraline miro a Norman, sus ojos tenían un brillo asombroso, no sabia si era por su amor por Ximena o la bombilla arriba de él- tiene pelo anaranjado y Lazio, usa lentes de hipters y tiene ojos color miel... se llama...

-Ximena!- dijo Sarita

-Si! ella!- dijo Norman emocionado mientras Coraline casi rompe su cuchara

-Aaa claro- dijo Dana

-Estuvo aquí antier- dijo Arlette

-En serio!?

-Si... dijo que buscaba a alguien no?- dijo Sandy

-Si, alguien que desapareció- dijo Sarita

-Y que mas!?

-Bueno ella no se quedo mucho- dijo Dana

-La encontramos a punto de ser mordida- dijo Arlette

-Solo la ayudamos un poco y ese mismo día se fue- dijo Sandy

-No nos dejo hacer nada mas- dijo Sarita

-Oh no...

-La conoces?- dijo Arlette

-Si... podría decir que si

-Oh mira Dipper!- dijo Mabel

-Que sucede?

-Vienen muchos zombies

-Que!?- todos corrieron a la mini ventana de Mabel

-Llévenlos al refugio- dijo Sandy

-Si- Arlette tomo un arma y corriendo a una puerta- Rápido! por aquí!

Todos corrieron con Arlette y ella abrió la puerta

-Oh oh- había demasiados zombies rodeando si campamento, los zombies voltearon y empezaron a correr hacia ella, rápido cerro la puerta y corrieron con Sandy

-Sandy, hay demasiados!- dijo Arlette

-Mm- Sandy pensó un momento- Llévalos al refugio de emergencia

-Pero eso solo es para una súper emergencia- dijo Dana

-Ademas es para salir de aquí- dijo Sarita

-Quien dijo que no saldríamos- dijo Sandy

Todas se miraron con cara de "Ok?"

-Pero... el refugió esta muy lejos- dijo Sarita

-Pues corran mujeres!- dijo Sandy

-Ok- dijeron todos

-A las tres abren esa puerta y corren, una...

Norman: Creo que ella es la directora de aquí, se ve que cae bien

-Sandy, estas segura?- dijo Arlette

Norman: Las demás se ve que son amigables, que raro, los ojos de Dana son de muchos colores XD

-Dos... Tres!

Arlette abrió la puerta

-Corran!- dijo Sandy

Todos empezaron a correr con Sandy al frente y disparando a los zombies junto con las demás chicas

-Dana! Corre a la enfermería toma todo lo que puedas!- dijo Sandy

-Ok!- Dana se salió de la fila

-Sarita! Tu ve a la bodega por comida-

-Ok!- Sarita salió de la fila

-Arlette! Tu ve por armas!

-Ok!- Arlette salió de la fila

Mabel venia asta atrás y los zombies los empezaron a alcanzar

-Corran mas rápido !

Mabel tropezó y empezó a gritar

-Mabel!- grito Dipper

-No tenemos tiempo!- dijo Sandy

-Siempre hay tiempo para salvar vidas- dijo Wybie el cual tomo un palo tirado del suelo y bateo al zombie

-Mi héroe- dijo Mabel con sus enormes ojos

-Aja...- dijo Wybie un poco asustado- Corre Mabel!- Wybie tomo del brazo a Mabel y empezaron a correr

-Entren aquí!- dijo Sandy

Entraron a un auto tipo Monsters de esos que aplastan a los autos pequeños

-Tienen esto como auto?!- dijo Coraline

-Es solo para emergencias- dijo Sandy y empezó a arrancar

-Espera, y las demás!?- dijo Dipper

-Tranquilo, ya hemos echo esto antes

Sandy arranco y como a unos 3 meteos estaba un mini tragaluz, pasaron debajo de el y las 3 chicas cayeron de hay

-Woo! eso fue genial!- dijo Mabel

-Gracias- dijeron las chicas

-Entonces... van a Hollow Blithe-dijo Dana

-Si

-Creen que lleguemos aya hoy?- dijo Dipper a lo cual las chicas se empezaron a carcajear

-De aquí a Hollow Blithe en el antiguo mundo llegabas en 8 horas- dijo Arlette

-Como que en el antiguo mundo?- dijo Norman

-Cuando no había zombies, ya saben- dijo Arlette

-En este mundo llegas en 2 días- dijo Sandy

-2 días!?- dijeron Norman, Coraline, Montse, Mabel,Dipper y Wybie

-Trate de decirlo pero ustedes no me dejaron terminar- dijo Dana

-Y mas el día de hoy 3- dijo Sarita

-Oh no- dijo Norman

-Tranquilos- dijo Sandy

-Hay que ver donde dormiremos Sandy- dijo Dana

-Y si dormimos en el lugar que acampamos hace un año?- dijo Arlette

-Hace un año?- dijo Wybie

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho- dijo Dana

-Es por aquí Sandy- dijo Sarita

Sandy entro a un camino en el bosque

-Es por hay no? hayyy no me acuerdoo!- dijo Sandy

-Jajaja cálmate Sandy, es por hay- dijo Dana

-Hay?- dijo Coraline

* * *

Gracias a todo los que han estado leyeno esta historia ya que es muy importante para mi :'D gracias a Montse, cookieLovePrincess, y Writer65 por apoyarme

Si tienen reviews me ayudaria mucho ;)

Gracias por leer :D


	6. Capitulo 6 Neil!

capitulo 6 Neil!

Llegaron a unas cabañas muy viejas

-Aquí acampamos el año pasado- dijo Arlette

-Aa! por hay esta la cabaña- dijo Sandy

-Aaa si cierto-dijo Sarita

-Aquí dormiremos nosotras-dijo Dana

-Ustedes pueden dormir en frente-dijo Sandy

-Ok...-dijeron ellos

Todos entraron a las cabañas pero a Wybie lo detuvo Arlette

-Como te llamas?- dijo ella tomando su mano

-Wybie- dijo un poco sonrojado

-Wybie?

-Si, aamm es de Wyborn

-Oye! deja la mano de Wybie- grito Mabel mientras Norman le tapaba la boca y la agachaba ya que los chicos espiaban a Wybie por la vieja ventana

-Shhh!

-Es su primer amor Mabel-dijo Coraline, claro, ella pensaba eso

-Creí que tu...- dijo Dipper pero Norman empezó a hacer señas de que se callara

-Que?-dijo Coraline

-Que tu...tu... tu cabello era teñido jeje- dijo Dipper nervioso

-Me dijiste teñida!?-

-Amm no me refiero aa...- Coraline lo golpeo en la frente lanzándolo hacia atrás

-Es un lindo nombre-dijo Arlette un poco sonrojada

-Amm gracias- dijo Wybie sonrojado

-Arlette!- se escucho a Dana y a Sarita

-Ya voy!- dijo Arlette- Nos vemos en la mañana

-Amm si- dijo Wybie dirigiéndose a su cabaña

Wybie entro a la cabaña y de inmediato se escucho un

-Uuuuuu!- de parte de sus amigos, excepto, Mabel

-Idiotas-dijo Wybie extendiendo su saco de dormir

-Oh vamos Wybie, todos ahora sabemos que te gusta Arlette- dijo Norman

-Y tu le gustas a ella- dijo Coraline

-Si, si, muy bien, hora de dormir- dijo Mabel molesta

-Fuiste tu Mabel?- dijo Coraline

-Porque lo preguntas?- dijo Mabel

-Amm bueno te escuchas molesta- dijo Norman

-Nunca te habíamos visto molesta- dijo Wybie

-Solo estoy cansada, buenas noches

-Ok?- dijo Coraline

Después de un rato todos estaban dormidos, no se escuchaban ruidos en ninguna de las 2 cabañas ocupadas, y siempre alguien no puede dormir, y ese alguien era Norman

Norman: Estará bien Ximena? como estarán mis padres? me estarán buscando?,lo dudo, yo fui el que causo todo esto

Crafgg!- se escucho como si una rama de hubiera roto

Norman fue a la ventana y no vio nada

-Debió ser un animal- pensó Norman

regresando a su saco de dormir

-CRAFGG! CRAFGG! CRAFGG!- el mismo ruido pero ahora mas fuerte y repetitivamente

Norman se volvió a levantar pero ahora vio a muchos zombies un poco lejos

-Hay no- Norman se agacho y empezó a gatear con sus amigos- Pss! chicos!- dijo Norman casi susurrando- Tenemos que irnos- Norman empezó a sacudir a sus amigos

-Que sucede Babcock?- dijo Wybie

-Vienen muchos de ellos-

-Q-Que!?-

-Shh!,Rápido hay que irnos- dijo Norman intentando despertar a los gemelos

-Aa? que sucede Norm?- dijo Mabel

-Hay que irnos

-Ok- Mabel empezó a mover a Dipper

-Que quieres Mabel?- dijo Dipper

-Dice Norm que hay que irnos-dijo Mabel

-Que?

-Despierten a Coraline y a Montse- dijo Norman mientras iba a las ventanas y bajaba las antiguas cortinas que tenían

-Jones! despierta-dijo Wybie

-Que les pasa!?- dijo Coraline despertando

-Por favor Norman, porque no dejas esos juegos de niños y ya te duermes!- dijo Dipper

-No es una broma Dipper, baja la voz o nos escucharan

-Montse- Mabel intentaba despertarla

-Escucha puerco espín, todo debe ser tu imaginación

-Imaginación?- dijo Norman

-Puerco espín?- dijo Wybie

-Es por su cabello, no me digan que soy el único que...-Dipper miro a Norman

- ._.?

-Lo siento, bueno, lo importante es que no hay zombies y te lo demostrare- Dipper fue a la ventana

-No! Dipper no!- dijo Norman

-Que sucede?- dijo Montse

Dipper abrió la ventana y hay estaba un zombie pegado al cristal

-Aaaaa!- gritaron todos

-Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo Dipper corriendo a sus cosas y a guardarlas rápidamente

Todos hicieron lo mismo y corrieron a la cabaña de las chicas nuevas

-Aaa!- entraron corriendo y gritando

-Que les sucede a todos ustedes!?- dijo Sandy

-Hay muchos de ellos!- dijo Montse

-Que!?- Sandy se paro de la cama y jalo a sus amigas de las camas agachandolas

-Que sucede Sandy?- dijo Sarita susurrando

-Shhh- dijo Sandy y todos se asomaron a la ventana

Estaban observando a los zombies

-Son aterradores- dijo Montse

-Si pero...- estaba hablando Norman pero fue interrumpido por algo que vio, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se llenaron de horror

-Estas bien chico puerco espín?- dijo Dana

-Les dije que no era el único que creía eso, su cabello parece puerco espín

-Su nombre es NORMAN- dijo Coraline

Norman no escuchaba, empezaron a discutir asta que Arlette vio que a Norman le corría una lagrima por la mejilla

-Norman?

-No-No puede ser- dijo Norman, su corazón se acelero, hay estaba, la chica de pelo anaranjado y lacio con sus lentes de hipster rotos- Ximena, no,no!.- Todos voltearon y la vieron con la bola de zombies, era uno de ellos

Norman: Llegue demasiado tarde Ximena...

Ximena no se veía como los demás zombies, ella estaba cubierta de sangre y todo eso pero no se veía llena de mordidas

-Oh no Norman- dijo Sarita

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Dana dando palmadas en la espalda

Pazzz! los zombies entraron a la cabaña

-Aaa!- gritaron todos como locos

Mabel sin pensarlo salto por la ventana

-Ok... eso fue raro- dijo Sarita

-Síganla!- dijo Coraline

Todos salieron por la ventana y subieron al auto

-Arranca! arranca!- todos jaloneaban a Sandy la cual intentaba meter la llave del auto

-Si dejaran de jalonearme lo lograría!- dijo Sandy

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los demás

-Así me gusta- Sandy metió la llave y arranco

-Aaa- suspiraron todos de alivio

Norman iba recargado en la ventanilla mirando el paisaje de casas destruidas y cadáveres por todas partes...hermoso!

-Norman? estas bien?- dijo Coraline la cual estaba a su lado

-No...

-Norman, se que ella era muy importante para ti :'(

-Gracias Coraline

-Ve el lado bueno Babcock!- dijo Wybie que venia en la cajuela- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella!- A esto solo recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de Coraline

-Todo estará bien Norman- dijo Mabel

-Y como ya no tenemos donde dormir creo que conduciremos toda la noche- dijo Montse

-Creo que ...- decía Sandy cuando un chico un poco gordito es aventado a la carretera

-Aaaaaaa!-gritaron ellos

-Aaa!- grito el chico cubriendo su cara

-Aaa!-los chicos gritaron nuevamente

Arlette le dio un jalón al volante esquivando al chico

Sandy y los demás después del gran susto bajaron del auto y fueron con el chico sentado en la carretera

-Cual es tu problema!?- le grito Coraline

-Que clase de chico se lanza a la carretera!?- dijo Montse

-Que no tienes nada hay adentro!- dijo Sandy mientras picaba la frente del chico

-Lo- Lo siento- dijo él

-Nosotros no!- dijo Dipper mientras los demás le seguían gritando

Norman como estaba deprimido fue el ultimo en bajar y cuando llego al punto donde todos le gritan al chico

-Norman!- el chico se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo

-Neil!?- dijo Norman sorprendido

-Norman! te hemos buscado desde hace tanto!

-4 días?- dijo Norman

-Es demasiado!- dijo Neil sacudiendo los hombros de Norman

-Cuidado niño!- dijo Sandy quitando las manos de Neil de Norman- No esta echo de trapo! aunque parece, pero no lo esta!-

-Gracias ._.- dijo Norman muy cortante

-No hay de que

-Vengan ! nuestro campamento esta por aquí!

Todos siguieron al chico de pelo pelirrojo y a la mitad del camino

-Porque saltaste a la carretera?- dijo Sarita

-A?- dijo Neil

-Si escuchaste NEIL- dijo Dipper

-Lo que paso es que yo estaba buscando un baño cuando...

~recuerdo de Neil :3 ~

Él iba caminado por el bosque, por la mitad del camino encontró unas vayas silvestres

-Mmmm :D delicioso!- Neil empezó a recoger vayas y vio un venado

-Oh! hola amigo! quieres de mis vayas?

El venado solo lo miro e hizo un horrible ruido poniéndose como rabioso

-Aa, quieres de las vayas del arbusto?- dijo Neil un poco aterrado

El venado hizo un sonido mucho mas feo

-Ok, son tus vayas!- dijo Neil corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana y tropezó con una roca cayendo colina abajo y aterrizando en la carretera

~fin del recuerdo~

-Quieres que creamos eso?- dijo Montse

-Es verdad!- dijo Neil

Todos miraron a Norman con cara de " en serio? "

-Conozco a Neil y estoy seguro de que la historia es 99% real

-99%?

-Neil, perdón pero no puedo creer la parte del venado

El venado salió de los arbustos con su boca manchada de jugo de vaya

-Les dije!- dijo Neil emocionado

-Te creemos- dijo Wybie

-Ok...- dijo Sandy- No se muevan y...- todos los chicos salieron corriendo y el venado fue tras ellos

-Que les estoy diciendo!- grito Sandy molesta

Los chicos y chicas corrían por el bosque con el venado atrás

-Donde esta tu campamento!- dijo Dana

-Esta a unos metros!- dijo Neil sin detenerse

-Pues vamos hay!- dijo Norman

-Ok! síganme!

Neil se metió entre los arbustos y tras él fueron los demás, el venado los perdió y se fue feliz de la vida al arbusto de vayas

-Estamos a salvo- dijo Montse

-Porque se comportaba así?- dijo Coraline mientras Mabel jugaba en la tierra

-Creen que aya comido carne infectada por accidente?- dijo Dipper

-Na, conozco a los venados, se comportan así- dijo Neil

-Como sabes eso?- dijo Norman

-Recuerdas cuando fuimos al zoológico a los 12?- dijo Neil

-Si?

-Bueno, yo... intente alimentar a un venado e hizo lo mismo que esté

-Donde esta tu campamento?- dijo Sarita

-Vengan- dijo Neil poniéndose de pie y llendo a unos arbustos

-Es por hay?- dijo Sarita

-Sip

-Ok?- dijo Wybie

-Queee hacennnn!-entro Sandy a los arbustos diciendo eso en forma de susto

-Aaaa!- gritaron todos

-Lo siento- dijo Sandy cubriendo con su mano la sonrisa que tenia

-Vengan- dijo Neil

Todos empezaron a entrar al arbusto y Neil cuando vio a Dana dijo

-Tu cabello me gusta- dijo Neil de manera ingenua

-Gracias- dijo Dana tocando su cabello un poco sonrojada-A mi también me-me gusta tu cabello

-Porque?

-Por que... tu cabello es anaranjado y no es muy común ese color

-A ok-

Entraron al campamento y había casas de acampar y una fogata apagada

-No tenemos mas sacos de dormir- dijo Neil- Ni mas casas

-No te preocupes N-Ne-Neil?-Dijo Sandy

-Que!? Como que no nos preocupemos si no tenemos donde dormir!- dijo Wybie

-Tranquilo Wybie- dijo Mabel tomando su hombro- Podemos dormir bajo las estrellas

-Oye! tu mano esta sucia! no la pongas sobre la chaqueta de Wybie!- dijo Arlette celosa

-Uuuu- dijo Coraline codeando a Norman y susurrándole- esto se pondrá bueno

-Donde esta el por favor?- dijo Mabel volteando y dando la espalda

-No necesito decírtelo cuando haces algo mal- dijo Arlette algo molesta

-Solo estas celosa de que yo le gusto a Wybie y tu no!

-Que!?- dijo Wybie

-Jaja ya quisieras Mabel!- dijo Arlette

-Shh, chicas bajen la voz- dijo Dipper

-No Dipp!- dijo Mabel

-Acéptalo ya niña! yo le gusto a Wybie!- dijo Arlette

-Esto tardara, voy por el auto- dijo Sandy

-Espera Sandy!- dijo Norman tomando su mano haciendo que Sandy se sonrojara y Coraline se molestara- Sabes donde esta el campamento exactamente? No queremos que te pierdas ( Norman igual de atento con los demás como siempre :3 )

-Tranquilo Norman, estaré bien, o si quieres puedes venir conmigo

-Aa...

-Yo iré contigo Sandy!- dijo Coraline

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo Sandy con una sonrisa

-Ya déjame Mabel!- grito Arlette

-No!- dijo Mabel

-Yo cuidare a las chicas- dijo Norman

Sandy y Coraline salieron del campamento

-Wybie! quien te gusta!- dijeron Mabel y Arlette al mismo tiempo

-Aa...- Wybie se sentía presionado todos los presentes lo estaba mirando- Aaa... Coraline!

-Que?!- dijeron todos impresionados menos Montse que ella ya lo sabia

-Aaa Coraline sabe!-

-Que!? ella sabe quien te gusta!?- dijo Mabel

-Ammm si! exacto!

-Coraline!- querían salir del campamento Arlette y Mabel para buscarla pero Norman las detuvo

-Hey! Chicas! esta oscuro!- dijo Montse

-Ademas no saben por donde se fueron- dijo Sarita

-Fueron?- dijo Dipper

-También fue Sandy

-Aaa cierto- dijeron ellas

-Hay que esperarlas- dijo Dana

-Neil- dijo Norman

-Si?

-Donde están los demás de tu campamento?

-Creo que fueron a buscarme...buscarme! olvide la linterna!- dijo Neil corriendo a una maleta, saco una linterna y la apago y encendió súper rápido

-Que haces?- dijo Dipper

-Así indico que estoy bien

-Aja- dijeron Norman y Dipper

~mientras tanto con Coraline y Sandy~

-Y... quien eres exactamente?- dijo Coraline

-Mi nombre completo es Sandra Zuñiga-

-Soy Coraline Jones

-Me gusta tu apellido

-Gracias... y cuantos años tienes?

-15, Dana y yo tenemos 15

-Así que eres mayor... yo tengo 14 LA MISMA EDAD QUE NORMAN

-Ok?

-Y dime... amm te gusta Norman

-Que?- dijo Sandy sonrojandose

-Si te gusta, no?- dijo Coraline preocupada

-No... yo me sonrojo muy rápido-

Coraline se molesto, tomo su brazo y la puso contra un árbol con su cara lastimándose con el árbol

-che ti pada?! ( que te pasa )

-Te gusta Norman!?

-Che!? ( que )

-Dime ya Sandy!

-De acueldo! de acueldo! shi me wushta! ( de acuerdo, de acuerdo, si me gusta )

Coraline la soltó

-Lamento eso

Sandy la miro como diciendo "me duele mi cara"

-Ahora me toca a mi

-A?

Sandy metió un pie suyo entre los de Coraline tirándola al suelo y cuando Coraline estaba en el suelo Sandy puso su pie sobre el estomago de Coraline

-Y a ti te gusta Norman?

-Que!? estas loca!?

-Y porque te sonrojas?

-No estoy sonrojada es solo que... la sangre se me sube a la cabeza

-Aja- dijo Sandy levantándola- Tranquila no le diré nada, claro si tu no le dices nada de lo mío

-De acuerdo- dijo Coraline triste

-Estas bien?

-Es solo que... a ti también te gusta

-Y?

-Que... las 2 lo queremos

-Es verdad...

En el cielo vieron una pequeña luz que iluminaba el cuelo, que se apagaba y encendía rápidamente

-Hay que ir por el auto-dijo Sandy

~ En el campamento ~

-Neil!? Eres tu!?- se escucho una voz femenina muy conocida por Norman

-Salma!- Norman vio que llegaba entre los arbustos Salma

-Norman!?- dijo ella súper sorprendida- Creí que...

-Lose...

Después detrás de ella llego la familia de Neil y asta atrás un chico muy parecido a Norman, incluso de la misma edad, solo que con ojos verdes y sin ese pelo hacia arriba todo cool que tenia Norman ( amo su cabello XD )

-Norman!- la familia de Neil corrió a abrazarlo, incluso Mich

-Creímos que...- dijo Mich

-Lose- lo interrumpió Norman

-Les dije que estaba vivo! es mi amigo y lo conozco!- dijo Neil

-De que nos perdimos?- pensaban todos sus nuevos amigos

-Ya llegamos!- llegaron Sandy y Coraline, cuando vieron la imagen de la familia de Neil con Norman las chicas miraron a los demás y casi telepáticamente les preguntaron

-Quienes?...

-No lo sabemos

-Tuviste razón Neil- dijo Mich

-Esperen! él es Norman?- dijo el chico nuevo

-Si... y tu quien eres?- dijo Norman un poco molesto acercándose a el

-Aamm Norman?- dijo Neil preocupado

-Ese chico se parece a Norm- susurro Mabel

-Lo sabemos- susurraron los otros chicos

-Mi nombre es Eddy Carison ( se pronuncia Carson)

-Mi nombre es Norman Babcock...Que haces aquí?!- dijo Norman un tanto mas molesto, al parecer ese tipin le molestaba por alguna razón

-Yo estoy con ellos- dijo Eddy señalando a la familia de Neil

-Y porque?

-Por que yo soy...

-Mi novio- dijo Ximena entrando de los arbustos

-Ximena!-dijo Norman y las nuevas chicas


	7. Capitulo 7 vamos por ellos

capitulo 7 vamos a buscarlos

-Ximena! Estas viva!- dijo Norman corriendo hacia ella

-Hey! Alto!- dijo Eddy

-Que te pasa!?

-No escuchaste o que!?

-Aa?

-Ximena es MI NOVIA

Esas 4 palabras fueron algo que a Norman lo pulverizo

-E-Eso es ci-cierto?- Norman estaba tembloroso

Ximena ante la pregunta de Norman solo miro el suelo y dijo

-Si

-Oh no, pobre Norman- pensaban sus amigos excepto Sandy y Coraline

-Pero...

-Norman! No quiero hablar de eso !

-Espera! no eras tu un zombie?- dijo Mabel

-Me visto como uno para recoger comida y no correr riesgos

-Aaa...Ok! hora de dormir!- dijo la mamá de Neil

-Si...- dijeron todos

Los amigos de Norman y él pusieron las carpas para dormir

-Buenas noches Ximena

-Ya duérmete Babcock- dijo Ximena entrando a su carpa, Neil solo encogió los hombros preocupado y entro a otra carpa

-Chicas, unas tienen que dormir con Ximena- dijo la madre de Neil

-Y para que rayos armamos las carpas!?- dijo Coraline

-Para los chicos y para las demás chicas, niña graciosa, donde crees que dormirán ellos -dijo la señora

-Que!?- dijeron Norman y Eddy

-Vamos chicos, si quieren quedarse en este campamento tienen que aprender a convivir-dijo la señora

-Prefiero sacar mi saco de dormir a la tierra- dijo Norman

-No seas ridículo Norman- dijo Salma entrando a la casa de campaña

-Bueno, hora de dormir-

Wybie, Dipper, Norman y Eddy compartieron casa

Mabel, Coraline, Montse, Salma y Ximena en otra

Dana,Sandy,Arlette y Sarita en otra

y la familia de Neil en otra

Todos estaban dormidos, Norman estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas con solo pensar en lo de Ximena, miro hacía a un lado y ahí estaba el chico que no importaba que lo conociera desde hace unas horas tan solo,eso era suficiente como para poder odiarlo con toda su alma

Norman se levanto y salió de la casa de acampar

Empezó a caminar y decidió salir del campamento, debía buscar a sus padres y no tendría tiempo para esperar a la familia de Neil

Tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar, unos metros después del campamento, vio un tronco y se sentó en el

-Porque Ximena me a echo esto?!- pensó Norman

-Estas bien?

-Aa! aa- Norman suspiro- Solo eres tu Neil

-Porque tienes tus cosas aquí ? y mejor dicho, que heces tu aquí? es peligroso Norman

-Voy a buscar a mis padres y porque me estas siguiendo?

-Iba a pedirle una manta a Eddy, el sabe donde están

-Neil... porque...

-Ximena tiene novio y como lo conoció en un Apocalipsis zombie?

-Exacto

-Es una larga historia Norm- dijo Neil sentándose junto a él

-Tengo tiempo

-De acuerdo, mira todo empezó cuando te fuiste, tu madre y el nuevo director George te estaban buscando como locos, después de buscarte por 3 horas decidieron esperar a que regresaras, unas horas después paso algo horrible, llegaron terroristas

-Aun hay de esos!?

-Lose! bueno,ellos buscaban comida, todas las armas estaban en la bodega así que no pudimos hacer nada, ellos traían una bazuca, de donde la sacaron? ni idea, nos sacaron del cuartel a fuerzas y nos prohibieron regresar

Mi familia y yo encontramos cosas para vivir,tus padres se alejaron de nosotros

Después de medio día contigo desaparecido decidí ir a buscarte, no te encontré pero Ximena a mi si, me estuvo buscando por casi un día y a la mitad del camino encontramos a Eddy, Ximena estaba completamente impresionada, al parecer el tipo fue su novio de la infancia y como tu no estabas...

-Entiendo

-Norman, ella es rara

-Lo estoy viendo

-Bueno, iré por una manta, buenas noches Norm-

Neil se fue de hay y por accidente tropezó con los arbustos haciendo un ruido horrible

-jeje perdón- dijo Neil

Coraline despertó y por alguna razón puedo presentir que Norman no estaba en su casa

Coraline fue a la casa de acampar de Norman y justo como lo sospechaba, no estaba ahí

Coraline estaba súper preocupada, que tal si un zombie lo mordió, o se cayo por un acantilado o el venado regreso, y peor aun, que tal si solo había ido al baño y ahí va Coraline a buscarlo de exagerada

Coraline no vio sus cosas y decidió buscarlo, no iría muy lejos en un mundo de Zombies y estando oscuro

-Gracias Eddy- dijo Neil saliendo de la casa de acampar de Norman, Coraline se oculto y vio que Neil fue a unas maletas, Coraline aprovecho y salió del campamento

Cuando salió del campamento lo vio ahí sentado en el tronco

-Norman, estas bien?- dijo Coraline sentándose junto a él

-Me veo bien?

-Se que estas triste Norm, pero la vida sigue

-Creo que tienes razón

-Claro que la tengo

-Pero será muy difícil encontrar a alguien en un mundo de Zombies

-Norm ._. nos encontraste a nosotros

-Tienes razón Coraline, siempre la tienes

Neil saco 2 mantas ya que conocía a Ximena y era un clon en sus gustos y disgustos así que le saco una para ella

Neil entro a la casa de Ximena

-Hey! Xim!- dijo Neil susurrando

-Que pasa Neil?- dijo Ximena despertando y temblando de frió

-Te traje una manta

-Gracias Neil

-Buenas noches- Neil salió de la casa y Ximena se percato que no estaba Coraline

Ximena salió corriendo y vio a Coraline y a Norman hablando

-Coraline...- Norman tomo las manos de Coraline

-Norman?- Coraline se puso muy nerviosa, su corazón se acelero, empezó a sudar un poco y su cara se sonrojaba- " de seguro me lo preguntara " -pensaba Coraline

-Coraline, te puedo decir algo?..- " o por dios si lo ara "- puedo ver fantasmas

Coraline sintió como si la hubieran arroyado

-Que?!

-Por favor no le digas a nadie!... se que no me crees

-Si te creo Norman

-De acuerdo,confió en ti

-Buena decisión

-Gracias... volvemos a nuestras carpas?

-Amm no me quedare aquí un momento

-Ok, te veo en la mañana

Norman se sintió mucho mejor y pudo pensar y decidió no irse

-Norman...- dijo Ximena

-Ximena?

-Lamento tanto esto!- dijo ella llorando

-Que? te refieres a lo de Eddy?

-Lamento tanto nunca haberte hablado de él

-Déjame en paz Ximena

-Norman yo...

-Vuelve a tu carpa

Norman entro a su carpa y Ximena quito sus lagrimas FALSAS de su cara, miro por los arbustos y vio a Coraline sentada

-Mmm- Ximena empezó a idear un plan para deshacerse de esa chica

~Al día siguiente, yei! ~

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a desayunar

-Voy a lavarme las manos- dijo Wybie

-Yo también!- dijo Ximena poniéndose de pie

-Ok?

Llegaron a un lago y Wybie se quito sus guantes

-La chica de pelo azul es tu amiga?

-Su nombre es Coraline, y si, si es mi amiga

-Desde cuando la conoces?

-Desde los 11

-Entonces te va a doler lo que te voy a decir

-Aaa?! que estas intentando decirme de ella?!

-Yo la vi ayer, en la noche, con NORMAN

-Que!?- dijo Wybie poniéndose de pie

-Casi se besaban- mintió Ximena

-No es verdad! cállate Ximena!

-Que? te duele?

-A... obvio no! ella y yo ...no somos nada- dijo Wybie con tristeza

-Ya veo... pues, entonces ya sean algo

conocieron a Norman hace 5 días no?

-Si?

-No te sentirás horrible cuando ella y él tengan una relación? es decir, lo conoce a él de hace 5 días y a ti de 3 años, no sentirás horrible?

-No! porque eso no pasara!

-Quiero ver!- dijo Ximena agresiva

-Ya lo veras!

Wybie corrió al campamento

-Coraline...

-Wybie? estas bien?

-Podemos hablar?... en privado?- dijo esto ultimo en forma de susurro

-Ok, voy a lavarme las manos!- dijo Coraline al campamento

Wybie y Coraline fueron al lago

-Que sucede?

-Coraline...- Wybie tomo las manos de Coraline- Hace mucho que quiero decirte esto...

-Que es?- dijo Coraline totalmente calmada, no como con Norman

-Quieres que tu y yo... seamos mas que amigos?

-Claro que si Wybie!

-De- de verdad!

-Claro!- dijo Coraline tomando los hombros de Wybie- Ahora somos MEJORES AMIGOS!

-Que!?

-Ya sabes, lo de ser mas que amigos

-No! yo me refería a...

-Volvió el venado!- se escucho un grito de Neil que venia un poco después del lago

-Que!?- dijeron ambos

-Corran por sus vidas!- Neil salto el lago y se dirigió al campamento

-Corre Wybie!- grito Coraline cuando vio que el venado salió de los arbustos

-Si!- dijo Wybie corriendo atrás de ella

El venado estaba a punto de brincar el lago cuando un zombie que podia correr lo agarro y se lo empezó a comer

-Corre mas rápido!- dijo Coraline

Llegaron al campamento

-Corran!- dijo Coraline corriendo por todo el campamento

-Porque?- dijo Montse

-Vienen de ellos!- grito Wybie

-Que!?- dijo Mabel

En ese momento entraron zombies al campamento, uno callando sobre Montse

-Montse!-dijo Dipper corriendo a salvarla golpeando al zombie

-Dipper...- dijo Montse sonrojada

-Solo corran!- dijo Coraline jalandolos del brazo

-Y Neil!?- dijo Ximena

-No ya había llegado!?- dijo Wybie

-Aaaa!- se escucho un grito de Neil

-Neil!- Gritaron todos

-Rápido!- dijo Sandy lanzando armas a sus amigas, empezaron a disparar a los zombies

Mich corrió al auto y lo encendió, lo mismo hizo Sandy

Todos subieron a los autos con lo que hayan rescatado del campamento, arrancaron y se alejaron, un poco lejos empezaron a bajar la velocidad ya que se escuchaba los gritos de Neil

-Neil!- gritaban Mich y Dana desde sus autos

-Aya!- grito Sarita señalando a Neil un poco lejos rodeado de 3 zombies y con una varita en la mano

-Atrás! tengo una varita puntiaguda!- decía Neil amenazando con su varita

-Neil!- gritaba Mabel sacudiendo su mano por la ventana

-Toma mi mano!- dijo Dana casi saliendo por la ventana y con Arlette y Wybie tomando sus pies

Pasaron junto a Neil y tomo la mano de Dana, pero Dana no lo podía subir sola

-Corre Neil! toma mi mano!- dijo Norman lanzandose a la ventana y con Coraline y Dipper tomando sus pies

Lo subieron y Neil abrazó a Norman y a Dana, haciendo que Dana se sonrojara

-Gracias chicos- dijo Neil

-De nada- dijeron ambos

Después de unos minutos pararon por culpa de Mabel que quería ir al baño

Norman noto que estaban conduciendo en sentido contrario hacia Hollow Blithe

-Alto! vamos en sentido contrario!- grito Norman furioso

-Norman... no podemos ir - dijo Sandy

-Hey chicos! están bien?- dijo Mich estacionado su auto a un lado

-Tal vez ustedes no puedan volver pero yo si!

-Norman! es peligroso!- le dijo Arlette

-Yo iré con mis padres- dijo Norman bajando del auto

-Yo iré contigo Norm- dijo Neil

-No Neil!- dijo la familia de Neil

-Yo iré y no pueden obligarme a quedarme

-Yo también iré- dijo Coraline

-También yo!- dijo Wybie

-Nosotros también!- dijeron Dipper y Montse

-Y yo!- dijo Mabel corriendo y alzando su mano

-Yo no pienso arriesgar mi vida- dijo Ximena

-Pero yo si- dijo Eddy

-Eddy!- grito Ximena

-Si tan solo yo hubiera tenido amigos como ellos hace unos días mis padres estarían con vida!- grito Eddy con unas lagrimas en la cara

-Yo me quedare contigo Ximena- dijo Salma

-Nosotras los llevaremos- dijo Sandy

-Llevaremos?- dijo Coraline

-Tenemos otro lugar nosotras- dijo Sarita

-Con eso será suficiente- dijo Norman- Gracias por todo familia Downe- dijo Norman acercándose a la familia de Neil y haciendo una pequeña pausa- Neil... no vayas

-Pero Norman...!

-Neil, ellos solo te quieren a salvo

-Pero Norman!...

-Neil! y si te pasa algo! me sentiría horrible!

-Pero si ya todo esto es tu culpa!- grito Ximena

-Que? - dijeron los nuevos amigos

-Nada- dijo Mich tapando la boca de Ximena

-Dijo algo sobre de que todo era tu culpa?- dijo Sandy

-Aamm no ella dijo... pero si ya casi se acaba la pulpa- dijo Neil

-Que?- dijeron todos

-Cosas de chicas- dijo Mich

-Ok?- dijeron todos

-Aun no les dice?- dijo Eddy a Neil susurrando

-No- dijo Neil también susurrando

-Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Coraline tomando el hombro de Norman

-Gracias por todo- dijo Norman despidiéndose de la familia Downe

-Adiós Norman!- corrió Neil a abrazarlo- Tengan cuidado

-Lo tendremos- dijo Norman subiendo al auto con los demás

-Neil! espera!- dijo Dana

-Estas bien?- dijo Neil

-Gracias por lo del cumplido de mi cabello

-No hay problema :D

Como estaban frente a frente llego Mabel y la empujo contra él dándose un pequeño beso express

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos sonrojados

-Uuuu!- dijo Mabel codeando a Dana

-Mabel!- grito Dana corriendo tras ella entrando al auto

Se empezaron a alejar y desapareció la familia de Neil entre los arbustos

Norman venia recargado en la ventana

-En que piensas?- dijo Montse

-En si mis padres están bien

-Los encontraremos Norm- dijo Sarita dando palmadas en el hombro de Norman

-Eso espero

* * *

holi! no podré actualizar como en un mes por que ahí exámenes :P bueno a! y también dejen sus comentarios me ayudan :D gracias por leer ;)


	8. capitulo 8 donde están!

capitulo 8 Donde están!?

-Miren!- dijo Mabel señalando la ventana y todos inmediatamente voltearon - Hay ahí un perrito!

-Mabel!- gritaron todos furiosos

-Que?

Después de un rato sin tema de conversación Eddy se sintió incomodo y decidió hablar

-Donde conseguiste ese suéter?- le dijo Eddy a Mabel

-Yo lo hice

-Tu lo hiciste?

-Si! tenia muchos mas y hacia suéteres todo el tiempo... pero...todo eso acabo cuando inició la invasión

Norman no dejaba de sentirse mal, todos sus amigos habían perdido familia por la invasión, mas bien, empezó a pensar en toda esa gente que se había perdido, todos los niños, los adultos, las familias...

-Pero podemos conseguir estambre, por que yo quiero uno :D- dijo Eddy

-Jaja,ooo,basta- dijo Mabel sonrojandose un poco

-"Perfecto"ahora la gusta Eddy- pensó Dipper rodando los ojos

-A donde irán chicas?- dijo Montse

-Iremos a un lugar que nos trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Sarita

-Es el vecino de Massachusetts- dijo Arlette

-Ya veo- dijo Wybie con sarcasmo

-Cállate Wyborn- dijo Dana

-Mejor tu señorita Downe

-Hey!- grito Dana sonrojada

-Uuu, se puso roja- dijo Sandy

-No es verdad!

-Claro que si!- dijo Coraline dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Fue culpa de Mabel

-Pero tu si querías besarlo, no Dana?- dijo Montse

-Que!? claro que no!

-Deja de mentir Dana- dijo Dipper codeando a Dana

Mientras todos molestaban a Dana Norman solo pensaba en sus padres y en lo de Ximena, ella no era la persona que creía que era

-"Bienvenidos a Hollow Blithe, un gran lugar para colgarse"- dijo Eddy

-Llegamos!- dijeron todos

-Y también ellos- dijo Wybie señalando a unos zombies

-Acelera Sandra!- gritaron todos

-Ya voy!- grito ella asustada

Sandy no conocía la ciudad así que empezó a conducir a lo tonto

-Por aya!- decía Norman señalando una fabrica vieja

-Ahí?!- dijo Sandy

-Solo entra ahí!- dijo Norman

-Ok, perdón!- Grito Sandy

Entraron a la fabrica haciendo un oyó a la cortina donde entraban autos

-Fantástico, hay un agujero!- dijo Montse

-Tranquilos, esta es una fabrica de colchones, tienen que tener camiones grandes con los cuales tapemos el agujero-dijo Sarita

Todos miraron alrededor

-Aya!- dijo Dipper, era un camión para entregar colchones, uno grande

Fueron al camión y con él taparon el agujero

-Ahora solo hay que salir de aquí- dijo Arlette

-Tal vez aya salidas de emergencia-dijo Montse

-Pues vamos a buscarla- dijo Coraline

Empezaron a caminar con armas en las manos previniendo cualquier cosa

POOOW!

-Que fue eso?!- susurro Sandy

-No lose-dijo Norman

POOOW!

-Parece que ese ruido viene de atrás-dijo Dana

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Wybie

El ruido se acercaba y todos se preocupaban

POOOOOOOWWW!- el ruido se escucho justo detrás de ellos

-Aaaa!- gritaban todos

-Wiii!- decía Mabel tirandose en los colchones

-Te estas tirando en los colchones!?- dijo Sarita

-Nos asustaste!- dijo Eddy

-Jaja, perdón

-Miren! una puerta!- dijo Montse corriendo a abrirla-No puedo abrirla

-Tranquila Montse, debe tener su truco como todas las puertas- dijo Dipper

-Súper pareja al rescate!- dijo Mabel levantando su puño al aire

-No somos pareja!- dijo Dipper

-No, solo se aman mutuamente- dijo Wybie

-Exacto- dijo Sandy entre risas

-Bueno hay que olvidar eso por este momento y hay que abrir- dijo Norman

-Ok- dijeron todos caminando a la puerta

-Una...dos...tres!- dijo Norman y todos jalaron la puerta

-Se abrió!- grito Coraline mientras todos caían al suelo y Norman se mantenía de pie

Norman miro al interior de la puerta y estaba muy oscuro

-Ammm, no se ve nada- dijo Norman mirando a sus amigos en el suelo cuando un zombie salió de adentro de la puerta y quería morder a Norman

-Aaaaaa!- gritaron todos y golpearon al zombie dejándolo muerto en el suelo

-Gracias chicos- dijo Norman sobando su brazo- No se que hubiera pasado si...

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos dentro de esa puerta

-Al parecer no es el único- dijo Eddy

-Cierren la puerta!- grito Dana mientras Coraline azotaba la puerta

-Corran!- dijo Wybie

Todos empezaron a correr a los camiones mientras que a los lados salían mas zombies y las chicas les disparaban

-Rápido! ahí hay un camión !- grito Eddy poniéndose frente al volante

-Espera, porque tu conduces?- dijo Dipper mientras todas las chicas subían al auto

-Que?- dijo Eddy

-Pines tiene razón, porque tu conduces? te acabamos de conocer- dijo Wybie

-Vamos chicos! no hay tiempo!- dijo Eddy

-Entonces porque tu conduces?- dijo Norman

-Solo conduzcan!- grito Mabel haciendo que los chicos se asustaran y subieran al auto dejando que Eddy manejara

Empezaron a dar vueltas por la fabrica aplastando zombies

-Deja de dar vueltas Eddy!- grito Arlette

-Lo siento es que no se a donde ir!-

-Esta es una fabrica dentro de tu ciudad Babcock! debes de conocerla!- le grito Wybie a Norman

-Conozco mi ciudad! pero no todos los lugares por dentro!- grito Norman

-Pues deberías!- grito Dana

-Sal por ahí!- grito Sarita señalando una cortina de metal

-Ok- dijo Eddy acelerando

-O no! no lo hagas Eddy ! que tal si da a otra bodega!- dijo Coraline

-Hay que averiguarlo- dijo Eddy atravesando la cortina

-Aaaa!- gritaron todos y aterrizaron en la calle

-Yei! sobrevivimos a la fabrica!- dijo Mabel

Avanzaron unos metros mas cuando el auto se quedo sin combustible

-Perfecto- dijo Montse mientras el auto se detenía

-Donde hay una gasolinera?- dijo Arlette

-Mmm- dijo Norman bajando del auto- Como a unos 2 kilometros

-Tan lejos!?- dijo Dipper

-Yo no decidí donde poner cada gasolinera Dipper!

-Bueno! cálmense ya!- dijo Coraline

-Podemos empujar el auto- dijo Mabel

-Crees que 11 niños podremos mover esa cosa?- dijo Sarita

-Era solo una opción- dijo Mabel sonriendo

-Tal vez podamos...- decía Norman asta que una voz de una mujer lo interrumpió

-Norman!- se escuchaba la voz

-Podamos?...- dijo Sandy

-Norman!- se escucho de nuevo esa voz

-Shh! escuchan eso?- dijo Norman

-Que cosa?- dijo Montse

-Eso...

-Norman!

-Mamá!- dijo Norman corriendo a la dirección que se escuchaba la voz

-Escuchan algo?- dijo Dipper corriendo con los demás atrás de Norman

-No- susurraron todos

-Norman!

-Ya voy!- grito Norman cada vez mas cerca de los gritos, asta llegar a un callejón se detuvo y vio a sus padres

-Mamá, Papá!- el corrió a abrazarlos

-Ven a alguien?- dijo Sandy

-Norman!- dijo Sandra derramando lagrimas

Norman corrió a abrazarlos pero sus brazos los atravesaron, cuando paso esto Norman se quedo en shock

-Amm... Norman? estas bien?- dijo Arlette

-Mis-mis pa-padres

-Amm donde están?- dijo Eddy

-Norman...al menos tu estas vivo- dijo Perry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Norman

Norman solo cayo de rodillas, inclino la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-Norman, que pasa?- dijo Dana corriendo con los demás hacia él

-Llegue tarde- susurro Norman

-Que? a que te refieres?- dijo Wybie

-Ellos están muertos

-Como sabes eso?- dijo Sarita

-Porque están aya tras

Todos miraron hacia atrás esperando ver un cadáver o un zombie pero no había nada

-Ammm...claro-dijo Dipper

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Mabel

-Mabel!- gritaron todos

-Es que ahora son fantasmas- dijo Norman

._.? nadie entendía esa parte

-Norman, te extrañamos- dijo Sandra tomando la cara de Norman

-Por eso murieron?- dijo Norman poniéndose de pie

-Fuimos a buscarte hijo, pero no te encontramos- dijo Perry

-Como murieron?- dijo Norman mirando a sus padres pero sus amigos empezaron a pensar que Norman estaba loco, ya que ellos solo miraban la pared

-Aun en un mundo de zombies, la gente que es mala no se a ido- dijo Sandra

-Los-los mataron?- dijo Norman

-Solo permanecemos en este mundo por miedo a saber que estabas muerto- dijo Perry

-Pero, ahora que estas vivo, debemos irnos Norman- dijo Sandra

-Que!? No por favor! No! No podré estar solo!

-Amm, Norm... estamos aquí- dijo Sandy

-Norman, nunca estuviste solo y nunca lo estarás, siempre estaremos contigo y no olvides que aun tienes a tu abuela-dijo Sandra

-Tienes que ser fuerte hijo- dijo Perry mientras empezaban a desaparecer

-No! No se vayan!- gritaba Norman llorando mares

-Te amamos hijo- dijeron Sandra y Perry desapareciendo con una mini explosión como la de su tío Prederghast haciendo que todos salieran volando

-Woooo!- dijeron todos en el suelo

-Creo que Norman ya quería ir al baño- dijo Wybie recibiendo un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro de parte de Coraline

-Cállate Wyborn- dijo Coraline

Coraline se levanto del suelo y fue con Norman el cual estaba de rodillas unos metros mas adelante

-Que paso Norman?

-Mis padres se han ido

-Aaa?

-Chicos...- dijo Arlette muy asustada ya que detrás de ellos venían demasiados zombies

-Norman! hay que irnos!- dijo Sarita

-Vamos! párate Norman!- dijo Dana

Como Norman seguía arrodillado y los zombies se acercaban corrieron con él

-Vamos! corre Norm!- dijo Eddy

Norman inclino su cabeza y puso sus manos en el piso

-Norman estas bien?- dijo Coraline preocupada por él y los zombies

-Que le esta pasando!?- dijo Dipper alejándose un poco

Las manos de Norman se veían súper raras, parecía como si con sus manos estuviera aplastando fuego, y de sus ojos empezó a salir un brillo electrizante

-Nor-Norman... estas bien?- dijo Montse retrocediendo con los demás

Norman se levanto y todos se aterraron al verlo, sus ojos daban pavor, y en sus manos tenia fuego al igual que sus pies, Norman se dio la vuelta y de su cuerpo salió fuego como tipo sayayin

-Wooo!- dijo Mabel

En el callejón empezaron a entrar los zombies y Norman hizo un tipo de campo de fuerza pero con fuego protegiendo a sus amigos y a él

"Al parecer Norman si puede ver fantasmas y puede hacer muchas cosas mas..."- pensaba Coraline

Norman empezó a salir del callejón pulverizando a los zombies mientras avanzaba, cuando salieron de ahí todos empezaron a gritar victoriosos

-Nos salvaste Norm!- dijo Sandy tocando el hombro de AngryNorman

-No me toques- dijo Norman con un sonido como de eco

-Que te pasa?- dijo Sarita

Norman solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a flotar con todo su cuerpo vuelto llamas

-Norman esta mutando...- dijo Mabel

-Que?- dijeron todos

Norman empezó a disparar a lo tonto hacia todos los lados haciendo que sus amigos se agacharan

-Que le esta pasando!?- dijo Arlette

-No lose! pero da miedo!- dijo Wybie

-Hay que ayudarlo- dijo Coraline

-Que?! - dijeron todos

Coraline se levanto del suelo y corrió con Norman, lo tomo de los hombros, no le dolió, ya que el fuego que lo rodeaba no quemaba

-Norman! reacciona!- le decía Coraline a Norman con lagrimas en la cara- Se que te dolió perder a tus padres! pero debes de controlarte!...por favor- dijo Coraline agachando la cabeza

Coraline empezó a sentir como Norman empezaba a bajar al suelo lentamente y el color desaparecía

-Cor?- dijo Norman un poco mareado- que sucedió aquí?

-Norman!- gritaron todos corriendo con él

Coraline solo reacciono como su chica interior y lo abrazó haciendo que Norman se sonrojara y Wybie se molestara

-Gracias a dios estas aquí- dijo Sandy abrazando a Norman haciendo que Coraline lo dejara de abrazar y se enojara

-Tenemos que irnos - dijo Dana

-Pero y el auto?- dijo Arlette

-Tenemos que...- dijo Eddy

-Yo no me iré- dijo Norman interrumpiendo a Eddy

-Que?- dijo Sarita

-No me iré- repitió Norman

-Norman... no podemos seguir aquí- dijo Dipper

-Debemos ir a un lugar seguro Norman- dijo Wybie

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí, debo buscar a mi abuela- dijo Norman ajandose

-Norman!- gritaban todos cuando un chirrido llamo la atencion de Coraline

-Aa? que es ese ruido- dijo Coraline en voz baja, miro hacia arriba y era el letrero de bienvenida de la ciudad que estaba a punto de caer desde un techo e iba a caer sobre Norman

-Norman! detente!- le gritaba Coraline

-No Coraline- dijo Norman Sin detenerse

-Regresa ahora!

-Que no!- grito Norman ,cuando miro hacia arriba vio el letrero apunto de aplastarlo

-Norman!- gritaron todos

Norman solo se cubrió la cabeza esperando su muerte cuando sintió como alguien lo empujaba muy fuerte por el lado izquierdo

Norman callo en el suelo de costado y con los ojos cerrados, él abrió los ojos y vio el cartel

-Coraline!- gritaron todos corriendo al cartel, Norman al escuchar eso se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió al accidente

-Coraline!- todos gritaban buscando a Coraline en lo escombros asta que Norman la encontró

-Coraline...- los ojos de Norman se llenaron de lagrimas

-Es-Estas bien- dijo Coraline con una sonrisa muy débil

Norman sostuvo la cabeza de Coraline y la acerco a él para abrazarla

-Lo siento Coraline, debí escucharte-Norman miro que Coraline tenia su mano sobre su estomago y la quito de ahí para devolverle el abrazo, su mano estaba en una herida que se le había echo- Coraline... tu esto...

-Tu estomago!- grito Wybie interrumpiendo a Norman- Estas sangrando!- grito Wybie desesperado

-Calma Wyborn- dijo Coraline muy bajo- Estaré...- Coraline cerro sus ojos

-Se murió !- grito Mabel aterrada

-Que!?- todos se asustaron

-Tranquilos! - dijo Sandy- Aun respira

-Hay que llevarla a un doctor!- dijo Wybie

-Wybie... es un mundo de zombies- dijo Arlette

-Y!?

-No hay doctores- dijo Dipper haciendo una pausa en cada palabra golpeandose la frente

-Yo conozco un doctor- dijo Norman

-En serio!?- dijo Wybie aliviado

-Calma Wybie- dijo Montse

-A si, estaba en mi cuartel por si alguien estaba herido, pero, cuando los sacaron del cuartel...

-Los sacaron del cuartel?!- dijo Dipper

-Es una larga historia! no se donde este ahora

-Esas personas no dejarían ir a un doctor, lo necesitarían para luego- dijo Sarita

-Tiene razón- dijo Arlette

-Pues vamos al cuartel!- dijo Wybie

-Tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder ,vamos- dijo Norman

Wybie levanto a Coraline del suelo y empezaron a correr todos los chicos hacia el cuartel


	9. Capitulo 9 Deja de acosarme!

capitulo 9 Deja de acosarme!

Empezaron su camino hacia el cuartel pero estaba un poco lejos y Coraline no tenia mucho tiempo

-Chicos!- grito Wybie asustado y deteniéndose

-Que !?- gritaron todos asustados por el grito de Wybie

-Coraline... esta perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Wybie como si le estuviera dando un ataque de asma

-Ponla en el suelo- dijo Sandy

-Pero el suelo esta sucio- dijo Wybie

-Apúrate Wyborn!- dijo Sarita

-Ok, ok- Wybie puso a Coraline en el piso y Dana se agacho con ella y después levanto un poco la blusa de Coraline para ver la herida haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran y se dieran la vuelta

-Dramáticos- dijo Arlette

-Demasiado- dijo Montse

-Woo, ese hollo es profundo- dijo Mabel

-Tenemos que vendarla- dijo Dana bajando de nuevo la blusa de Coraline

-Ya pueden voltear- dijo Sandy

Los chicos voltearon

-Donde conseguiremos vendas?- dijo Dipper

-Puede que aya un hospital abandonado- dijo Eddy

-Donde hay un hospital Norman?- dijo Montse

-Hay uno a unas cuantas calles

-Hay que ir- dijo Wybie

-Yei! otra aventura mas para los chicos mata zombies!- dijo Mabel dando un saltito

-Y podemos morir en el intento!-dijo Sarita

-Genial!- dijo Mabel sonriendo entusiasmada a lo cual todos rodaron los ojos

-Creo que será algo peligroso - dijo Arlette

-Hay que intentarlo, por favor Arlette- dijo Wybie tomando las manos de Arlette haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Aaa ok

-Yei!- dijeron todos

Llegaron al hospital y por fuera de el se veía vacío pero por dentro estaba invadido

-Esta repleto- dijo Eddy mirando por la ventana del hospital

-Que aremos entonces?- dijo Montse

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo Dipper

-No, Dipper, por favor no- dijo Mabel preocupada ya que ella conocía como eran los planes de Dipper

-Tranquila Mabel, esta vez será corto

-Cual es tu idea?- dijo Norman

-Vengan acá- dijo Dipper inclinándose y tomando una ramita para marcar el plan en el suelo

Todos fueron con Dipper y empezaron a escuchar el plan

~ 10 minutos después~

-Y así será como abriremos las puertas para entrar- dijo Dipper orgulloso- ahora adentro...

-Espera! Nos tuviste aquí 10 minutos escuchando como abriríamos las puertas?!- dijo Dana

-No seria mas sencillo solo abrir y ya?- dijo Sandy

-Seria mas rápido y Coraline no se estaría desangrando- dijo Sarita

-Yo les estoy dando un plan sin fallas!- dijo Dipper

-Porque no solo entramos y disparamos a los zombies?- dijo Arlette

-Si, es mejor- dijo Norman

-Tu que opinas Wybie?- dijo Arlette- Oigan... y Wybie?

Wybie iba por los primeros pasillos del hospital buscando vendas con Coraline en los brazos y con un arma en las manos, Wybie le disparo a un zombie y el sonido medio despertó a Coraline

-Wybie?- dijo Coraline con apenas fuerzas para abrir los ojos

-Tranquila Cor, estarás bien

-Y los demás?

-Afuera

-Que hiciste Wyborn?

Wybie se mantuvo en silencio asta que encontró un cuarto del hospital con la puerta cerrada

-Si esta cerrada no hay nada dentro- pensó Wybie pateando la puerta

-Corran! por acá!- susurro Sandy

Los disparos de Wybie atrajeron a los zombies de pisos mas altos así que ahora había mas zombies

-Que tonto es Wybie- dijo Dipper

-Al menos el pensó rápido- dijo Arlette molesta

-Shhh!- dijo Norman

Pazzzz!- se escucho como una puerta se abría a la fuerza

-Ese fue Wybie- dijo Montse

-No me digas- dijo Eddy en un tono burlón

-Cállate- dijo Dipper dandole a Eddy un golpe en el hombro

-Uuuu!- dijo Mabel- "a Dipper le gusta Montse"- canto en voz baja

-Cállate!- dijeron ambos sonrojados

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Sarita

-Vamos- dijo Norman

Llegaron y fue muy raro que ningún zombie estuviera

-Que?- dijo Montse

-Casi no hay zombies- dijo Sandy

-Pero había muchos- dijo Eddy

-Wybie debió de haberlos atraído- dijo Dana

-Vamos antes de que se los coman- dijo Arlette

Todos fueron a donde se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta, llegaron y abrieron y lo que vieron fue a Coraline acostada en la camilla y a Wybie en los cajones buscando vendas

Norman fue a ayudar a Wybie mientras que los demás estaban cerrando la puerta

-No hay vendas!- dijo Wybie molesto

Norman miro al rededor de la habitación y vio un armario

-Ya revisaste ahí?- dijo Norman caminando al armario

-No abras ese...!

Norman abrió el armario y había un zombie ahorcado ( un doctor se suicido ) que intento jalar a Norman, Wybie lo salvo del zombie y cerró el armario

-Tu sabias que esa cosas estaba...- Wybie le tapo la boca y lo miro triste, después lo soltó y le mostró su muñeca, el zombie llego a rasguñarlo

-Wybie...- dijo Norman asustado

-No les digas nada

-Pero, te convertirás en uno de ellos

-Aun así no les digas

-Pero...

-Lo importante en salvar a Coraline!- dijo Wybie subiendo el tono-...necesitamos vendas

-Lo entiendo

-Chicos!- dijo Sandy- ya tienen las vendas?

-No hay aquí- dijo Norman

-Pues vayan a buscar- dijo Dana

-Vamos Babcock- dijo Wybie

-Aguarda! tal vez hayan en el armario- dijo Norman

-Pues tu entra ahí- dijo Wybie molesto porque ya sabía lo que había ahí dentro

-Hay en el armario?- dijo Mabel corriendo al armario

-No!- gritaron Wybie y Norman

Mabel abrió la puerta y el zombie estaba colgando

-Aaaaa!- grito Mabel

Poooow! Eddy le disparo

-Eddy! me salvaste- Mabel corrió a abrazarlo- sabia que eras el novio perfecto

-Novio!?- dijo Eddy

-Y nunca nos separaremos- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte

-Aaa?!

-Mabel!- dijo Dipper

-Oh Dipper! por que tu si puedes tener novia y yo no?!

-No somos novios!- gritaron Dipper y Montse

-Bueno, entremos- dijo Norman

El armario era un poco profundo pero encontraron las vendas

-Toma Sandra- dijo Norman lanzándole vendas y golpeando a Sandy en la cara

Sandy las levanto y dijo

-No me las pudiste dar en la mano?

-Lo siento- dijo Norman buscando mas cosas útiles, y encontró otra venda- Toma- le dio la venda a Wybie- Será mejor que te hagas un torniquete o la infección se expandirá mas rápido

-Gracias- dijo Wybie haciendo su torniquete en el brazo

-Vamos a vendar a Coraline- dijo Sarita

-Ok- dijeron todos los chicos saliendo del cuarto con las armas

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Dipper

~Después de unos minutos~

-Iré a ver si hay mas cosas- dijo Eddy

-Yo iré a buscar comida- dijo Dipper

Norman y Wybie se quedaron fuera de la puerta y después de unos minutos Norman hablo

-Y... estas preocupado?- dijo Norman

-Se nota mucho?- respondió Wybie

-Te entiendo, tu y ella son amigos desde hace tiempo, no?

-Desde los 11

-Genial...- dijo Norman triste

-Estas bien Babcock?

-No es muy común que en un mundo de zombies te rompan el corazón

-Oh por Dios Babcock!- dijo Wybie molesto- Sigues pensando en ella!?

-Lo siento Wyborn!- dijo Norman también molesto- Es que ella fue importante para mi!

En eso venían de regreso Dipper y Eddy pero al ver la discusión decidieron esperar en el pasillo escuchando

-Es tiempo de superarla!

-Eso es fácil para ti! No te han hecho lo que a mi me hicieron!

-Crees que no!? Crees que eres al único que le han hecho esto!? Que crees que sentí cuando Coraline me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti!?

Con lo ultimo Norman se quedo muy extrañado e impresionado

-Yo no sabia...

-Ella es mi amiga desde hace 3 años! te conoce a ti de hace casi solo 2 semanas y se preocupa por ti como si te conociera de por vida!

-No es mi culpa, si!?

-Y lo peor es que se enamoro de un chico anormal!

-No me llames así!

-Que!? pero si tu flotas! te atreves a decir que no lo eres!?

-No es mi culpa! Lo herede!

-Aja, flotar se hereda!

-No, tu no entiendes!

-Acaso también lanzas hielo por la boca!?

-Solo estas celoso!

-Y de que!? Por lo de Coraline!? si te preguntas si es por eso es si! y mucho! y lo no se por que de ti! por que no se pudo enamorar de mi!

-No lose!

-Tu que haces que no haga yo ademas de volar!?

-Puedo ver fantasmas!- Dijo Norman estando furioso ( cuando estas molesto no sabes lo que dices ) y después razono lo que dijo ya que Wybie tenia los ojos como platillos, al igual que Eddy y Dipper

-Que?- dijo Wybie y la puerta del cuarto se abrió

-Ya acabamos - dijo Montse

Wybie y Norman estaban frente a frente mirándose como si se derritieran el uno al otro

-Bien- dijo Wybie muy frío y entrando a la habitación

Norman se quedo parado mientras que Eddy y Dipper salían del pasillo

-Wybie?...- dijo Coraline acostada en la cama mientras que Wybie estaba a un lado

-Todo estará bien Cor...- dijo Wybie con sus ojos llenos de agua

-No seas llorón- dijo Coraline sonriendo débilmente

-Tienes razón- dijo él limpiando sus ojos

-Eres un gran amigo Wyborn

-Lose- dijo sonriendo

-Idiota- dijo Coraline con una sonrisa un poco menos débil y dandole un golpecito en el hombro

Norman estaba fuera del cuarto con Eddy y Dipper

-No vas a entrar?- dijo Dipper

-Si en un...- dijo Norman cuando un ruido lo interrumpió, fue como un disparo

-Que fue eso!?- dijo Norman

-Rápido! se escuchan voces abajo!- se escucho la voz de un hombre y después muchas pisadas

-Parece que no estamos solos- dijo Eddy

-Oh-uh- dijo Norman- Hay que irnos- dijo susurrando y entrando al cuarto

-Hay que irnos!- dijo Norman cerrando la puerta y poniendo frente a ella un mueble

-Que?- dijeron todos menos Norm, Eddy y Dipper

-Sabemos que están ahí!- dijo la misma voz de hace unos momentos golpeando la puerta

-La ventana!- dijo Sandy abriéndola

-Toma a Coraline- dijo Mabel a Wybie

-Yo la llevo- dijo Norman cargándola

-Que!?- dijo Wybie

-No quiero que tu muñeca toque su herida- dijo Norman susurrando a lo cual Wybie toco su muñeca

-De acuerdo-dijo Wybie triste

-Corran!- dijo Sarita saltando por la ventana y los demás la siguieron

-Ahora a donde Norman!?- dijo Arlette

-Por aquí!- dijo Norman corriendo hacia un tipo callejón pero cerrado por una reja

-Te volviste loco!?- dijo Eddy

-Yo se lo que hago!- grito Norman- Toma- le dio Coraline a Dipper

Norman se arrodillo y levanto la cerca desde abajo como si fuera súper fuerte pero sin romperla

-Woo- dijo Mabel- Dipper! Norman es súper fuerte aun sin estar flotando!

-No soy súper fuerte, la cerca esta diseñada para que haga eso, para llegar mas rápido al cuartel

-Ohh- dijeron todos

Pasaron debajo de la cerca y llegaron a una escuela

-Este es el famoso cuartel?- dijo Dana

-Vengan- dijo Norman entrando al cuartel con los demás y llegaron al gimnasio donde solían ser las juntas del cuartel

-Ho-Hola!- dijo Norman escuchandose eco-Hay alguien aquí!?

No se escucho respuesta

-Parece que no hay nadie-dijo Mabel cuando se escucho como muchas armas se cargaban y los apuntaban

-Las manos donde las pueda ver!- se escucho la voz del mismo hombre del hospital detrás de ellos

Todos levantaron las manos tirando Dipper a Coraline

-Aa!- grito Coraline cayendo al suelo

-Dipper!- gritaron sus amigos corriendo con Coraline

-Deténganse!- grito el hombre

Se dieron la vuelta con las manos arriba, había muchas personas y al frente un hombre vestido de militar y cuando Wybie lo vio dijo en forma sarcástica

-Por favor! Por que todos los líderes en este mundo de zombies se visten como militares!? Nadie se puede vestir como alguien normal!?

-Porque si no lo estuvieran no los identificaríamos- dijo un chico un poco gordo de los terroristas

-Tienes razón- dijo otro y todos empezaron a murmurar sobre el asunto

-Ok, basta!- grito el mismo hombre y todos se callaron

Norman observo al grupo de "Terroristas", en el había niños, mujeres, bebés, hombres mayores y muchas personas mas

-Que hacen aquí-dijo el hombre

-Buscamos un doctor- dijo Norman un poco furioso con aun las manos arriba

-Tu!- dijo el hombre señalando a Dipper con el arma- Chico de pantalóncillos!

-Dipper- dijo Arlette

-Aja- dijo el hombre ignorándola- Por que sueltas así a la chica de cabello azul?

-Aa?- dijo Dipper

-Es decir, por que la sueltas? viste como azoto en el suelo? asta a mi me dolió!

-Aaaa...es que usted dijo que...-

-No es motivo para no pensar en ella

-Lo siento

-Deberías- el hombre miro a Coraline medio sentada en el suelo y en su camisa tenia sangre

-Tu! Chico cabeza de puerco espín! que le paso?

-Mi nombre es Norman, ella es Coraline y también es la razón por la que buscamos un doctor

-Entiendo...bajen las armas!- dijo algo brusco el hombre y Norman y sus amigos también bajaron sus manos- Mi nombre el Phil Henson, como llegaron aquí?

-Este era antes el cuartel donde nos refugiábamos mi familia y yo

-Cuanto lo siento Norman, pero este lugar nos pertenece ahora!

-Lose Phil! pero solo queremos un doctor para que Cor no muera-dijo Norman molesto acercándose a Phil

Phil lo miro molesto y grito

-Traigan a Derek!

-Derek!- pensó Norman asombrado y de una puerta entro Derek, un hombre mayor con chaleco de rombos mientras que tipos del nuevo cuartel lo picaban en la espalda con armas

-Doctor Derek!- Norman corrió a abrazarlo

-Norman! estas vivo!- dijo Derek

-Señor Derek, estoy muy feliz de verlo!

-Y yo a ti Norman, creímos que habías...

-Basta de charla!- grito Phil

-Lo siento Phil- dijeron Norman y Derek

-Derek, puedes ayudarla?- dijo Phil mientras que Dipper la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba con Derek; Derek la tomo en sus brazos y miro la herida

-Necesitara una operación

-Hazlo necesario- dijo Phil y Derek afirmo con la cabeza llevándola a una puerta

-Esperen, a donde la llevan!- dijo Wybie mientras sus amigos lo detenían antes de que fuera corriendo tras ellos

-Calma Wybie- dijo Arlette- Solo la operaran- dijo Arlette sonriendo a lo que Wybie lo calmo

-De acuerdo- dijo él controlando su impulso de salir tras su amiga

-Ustedes síganme!-dijo Phil llevándolos a un salón

Mientras pasaban por los salones Norman observaba las puertas, aun tenían el numero de hectárea arriba de la puerta

-Llegamos- dijo Phil abriendo la puerta que tenia el numero 114

-Esta era mi hectárea- le susurro Norman a Sandy

-Que?- dijo Sandy ya que Norman le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros a Sandy sin incluir su cabello

-Entren!

-Ok- dijeron todos asustados entrando

-Se quedarán aquí asta que su amiga este lista, solo pueden salir al baño, entendieron!?

-S-si- dijeron todos

-Bien- dijo Phil cerrando la puerta y dejándolos con la única luz de una pequeña vela

-Perfecto- dijo Montse molesta

Pasaron como 3 horas y aun no tenían noticias de Coraline y se empezaban preocupar

-Chicos...- entro Phil al salón, en su cara tenia una expresión triste

-Si?- dijeron todos con miedo

-Cor... bueno, es difícil de decir...

-Que-que paso?- dijo Wybie muy preocupado

-Ella... esta mejor que nunca!

-Aa!- gritaron todos de furia por haber pasado esos segundos de suspenso

-Jaja, lo siento es que hace mucho no me divierto

-Idiota- pensaron todos

-Ya pueden pasar a verla

Todos fueron a donde operaron a Coraline y la vieron acostada en una cama viendo el techo y con sus manos sobre su estomago

-Coraline!- dijeron todos y corrieron a ella

-Estas bien!- dijo Norman abrazándola, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y Wybie se molestara un poco

-Te sientes bien?- dijo Sandy

-Si, estoy...

-Te duele algo?- dijo Arlette

-Amm bueno yo...

-Que se sintió?- dijo Dana

-No se sin...

-Viste la aventura?- dijo Sarita

-A?

-Tienes frío?- dijo Mabel

-Estoy bien...

-Quieres algo de comer?- dijo Montse

-No gracias- dijo Coraline sonriendo, al parecer no le molestaban todas esas preguntas

-Chicas- dijo Dipper- Todos queremos hablar un poco con ella así que tomemos turnos

-Ok- dijeron todos

-Yo primero!- grito Mabel sacando a todos del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

-Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias Pines

-Genial!

~18.7 minutos después~

-Mabel!- dijo Montse tocando la puerta- Ya llevas mucho tiempo

-18.7 minutos exactos!- dijo Dipper

Mabel abrió la puerta y dijo

-Termine

-Al fin!- dijeron todos

Después de un rato pasaron todos y por ultimo Norman y Wybie

-Pasa tu primero- dijo Norman

-Gracias Babcock- dijo Wybie entrando

-Hola Cor- dijo Wybie cerrando la puerta

-Wyborn :D

-Estas bien?

-Si, estoy mucho mejor, gracias por llevarme al hospital

-Eso hacen los amigos

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando la mano de Wybie

-Oye Eddy- dijo Mabel acercándose a él

-Si?

-Mira! encontré esta libreta y nos dibuje en nuestra boda, no es magnifico!

-...

-Y mira! Dipper carga los anillos! y Norman es el que toca el piano! "tan tan taran, tan tan taran"

-Mabel!- dijo Eddy tomando los hombros de Mabel- Cálmate! en verdad crees que tu y yo nos vamos a casar!?

-Si! :D

-Mabel... no te quiero ofender pero... no me gustas

-Lose Eddy

-En serio!?

-Si, tu me amas!

-No!

-Que?- dijo Mabel perdiendo su sonrisa

-Mabel... no me gustas, ni te amo, ni nada de eso

-Por que?

-Estoy enamorado de alguien mas...- dijo mirado a Sandy

-Sand...!- Eddy le tapo la boca a Mabel

-Lo siento Mabel- dijo Eddy

-Por que me haces esto Eddy?!

-Mabel! no es mi culpa que ella me guste!

-Pero...- Mabel empezó a llorar

-Mabel...por favor...shh- Eddy se sintió mal por rechazarla así que no tuvo mas opción y la besó

-Te toca Norman- dijo Wybie

-Gracias- Norman se levanto del piso y entro

-Coraline- dijo Norman cerrando la puerta

-Norman- dijo Coraline

-Lamento tanto esto

-No es tu culpa... yo quise salvar tu vida

-Y lo agradezco enormemente Cor- dijo tomando la mano de Coraline

-Norman...

-Si?

-Puedes soltar mi mano por favor!?- dijo ella roja como tomate


	10. Capitulo 10 Wybie

capitulo 10 Wybie...

-A, si, lo siento- dijo Norman sonrojado soltando la mano de Coraline

Después de 3 segundos de silencio

-Eddy!- se escucho un grito de Mabel

-Que fue eso?!- dijo Coraline

-Creo que fue Mabel-dijo Norman

-Estará bien Eddy!?

-Shhh! Mabel!- dijo Eddy tapando la boca de Mabel y después Mabel quito la mano

-Me besaste!

-Shhh!- dijo Eddy sonrojado

-Pero me dijiste que no te gustaba

-Lo se! es que...aggg! es complicado!

-Amor!- grito Mabel levantando sus manos al aire y rodeado a Eddy mientras daba saltos

-Shhh!

-Están bien?!- llego Norman corriendo con los demás

-Norman! tu debes estar con Coraline!- dijo Wybie molesto

-Solo quiero saber si están bien!

-Que pasa aquí!?- dijo Dipper

-Aaa... es que... me caí!- dijo Eddy

-Aaaa... es cierto!- dijo Mabel

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Sarita

-Ok?- dijeron todos volviendo a lo suyo

-Arlette espera!- dijo Wybie tomando la mano de Arlette

-Wyborn...?- dijo Arlette un poco sonrojada

-Podemos hablar?

-Si...

-Me tengo que ir

-Que!? Por que!?

-Estoy infectado...

-Que! No! Wybie!

-Solo quería agradecerte por estar conmigo en estos momentos difíciles

-Eso hacen los amigos :'D - dijo ella tomando las manos de Wybie

-Gracias por todo- dijo Wybie besando a Arlette rápidamente y salió corriendo a donde estaba Norman

Arlette se quedo en shock unos minutos muy sonrojada y después se cayo haciendo ruido y atrayendo a sus amigas

-Arlette!- gritaron ellas cuando la vieron en el suelo

-Babcock...- entro Wybie al cuarto donde estaba Coraline

-Espera Coraline- dijo Norman caminando hacia Wybie

-Ya me voy...

-Que!?

-No tengo mucho tiempo

-Pero...

-Solo prométeme que ella estará bien... porque... ella muy es importante para mi

-Tranquilo Wybie- dijo Norman tocando el hombro de Wybie fingiendo una sonrisa

-Si un día este horrible mundo de zombies acaba, has a Coraline la chica mas feliz del mundo, ok?

-Lo prometo

Wybie miro a Coraline sentada en la cama mirando el techo, tal vez contando las gomas de mascar que había pegadas en el techo y se dirigió a ella

-Coraline... eres mi mejor amiga :')

-Eso lo se XD

-Ja- dijo él triste -Adiós

-A?

Wybie ya no dijo nada y salió del cuarto

~Horas después~

-Oigan, alguien a visto a Wybie?- dijo Montse

-Es cierto-dijo Dipper- No lo e visto desde que Eddy "se cayo" - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos haciendo que Mabel y Eddy se sonrojaran

-Chicos, tengo noticias- dijo Phil con una sonrisa

-Que pasa- dijeron todos entusiasmados

-La buena es que Derek dice que Coraline ya reposo y que ya puede caminar

-Yei!- dijeron todos

-Y la mala?- dijo Dana

-La mala es que...- Phil saco su arma y les apunto haciendo que ellos levantaran las manos- Deben irse

-Que!?- dijeron asustados

-Su amiga esta bien ahora, deben irse, no arriesgare a mi gente

-Pero solo somos niños!- dijo Sandy

-Corrección- dijo Dipper- Ahora somos todos adolescentes, ya que Dana, Mabel, tu y yo tenemos 15 y los demás 14

-Dipper!- dijeron todos

-Aun así! no corren riesgos!- dijo Montse

-Si! que les haríamos?!- dijo Sarita

-Aun en mundo de zombies no se puede confiar en nadie- dijo Phil

-Pero...- dijo Mabel cuando Norman la interrumpió

-Tiene razón Phil-

-Que!? -Dijeron sus amigos súper extrañados

-Este es su lugar ahora, con sus reglas y con su gente

-Gracias Norman, lo siento chicos

-De acuerdo- dijo Norman-Vamos por Cor

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y fueron por Coraline

-Gracias por todo Phil- dijo Sandy con los demás en la puerta del cuartel

-En verdad lo siento chicos, pero no puedo arriesgar a mis amigos

-Lo entendemos- dijo Dipper caminando hacia la salida

-Gracias!- dijo Mabel agitando su mano ya un poco lejos

~Ya fuera del cuartel~

-Ahora a donde Norm?- dijo Montse

-Mmm...- dijo Norman mirando las calles- Podríamos ir a...

Norman hizo una pequeña pausa

-A donde?- dijo Coraline

-Síganme!- dijo Norman corriendo hacia una calle

-Espera!- grito Sarita

-Coraline no puede correr- dijo Arlette

-Es cierto...- dijo Dipper

-Súbela a mi espalda- dijo Norman a Eddy

-Que!?- dijo Coraline

-Quieres vivir?- dijo Norm

-Pero...- dijo Coraline sonrojada

-Aaagwyshsus!- se escucharon ruidos de zombies

Todos miraron atrás y venían unos pocos

-Tranquilos, tenemos armas- dijo Eddy disparando a uno pero no salió ninguna bala,lo mismo hicieron las chicas y paso lo mismo, Eddy miro a un lado agachando la vista y dijo un poco molesto - Demonios!

-Rápido!- dijo Norman

-Ok!- dijo Eddy tomando de la cintura a Coraline

-Déjame!- grito Coraline pateando y golpeando a Eddy

-Lista!- dijo Eddy poniendo a Coraline en la espalda de Norman

-Bajame!- grito ella

-Síganme!- dijo Norman corriendo

Después de unos minutos de correr por calles Norman empezó a cansarse

-Que comes!?- dijo Norman y Coraline lo golpeó en la cabeza -Auch!...lo siento

-A donde se abra metido Wybie?- dijo Mabel y Dipper le tapo la boca

-Wybie!- grito Coraline- Donde esta ese perdedor!?

-Amm bueno él...- dijo Norman

-Que es eso!?- dijo Sarita señalando el cielo el cual parecía de color verde y morado pero después desapareció

-Oh no- dijo Norman preocupado

-Donde esta Wybie?!- dijo Coraline preocupándose

-Él fue a buscar armas!- dijo Sandy

-Pero como sabrá donde estamos?- dijo Coraline

-Lo encontraremos...- dijo Dipper

Llegaron a un lugar a afueras de la ciudad, un lugar de casas un poco viejas

-Miren!- dijo Norman corriendo a una casa

-Que es este horrible lugar?- dijo Dana

-Era mi casa...

-Es hermosa!- dijeron todos avergonzados

-Entremos

Entraron a la casa y todo estaba igual como el día que se fueron al cuartel

-Abuela?!- dijo Norman poniendo a Coraline en el sillón- Esperen aquí

-Ok- dijeron todos

Norman subió las escaleras

-Dejaron aquí a su abuela !?- dijo Sarita

-Abuela...!- dijo Norman entrando a su cuarto pero no había nada

Entro al baño y vio a su abuela flotando observando a los zombies desde la pequeña ventana que tenían

-Abuela!- dijo Norman cerrando la puerta

-Norman!- Dijo su abuela volando hacía él y tomando su cara- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte

-Eres lo único que me queda abuela

-Porque?! que paso?!

-Lo que paso es que...

~En la sala~

-Que estará haciendo Norman?- dijo Sandy

-Debe estar buscando un nuevo suéter- dijo Dipper -Porque su suéter esta de lo mas asqueroso-Coraline golpeo a Dipper

-Vamos a buscarlo! -dijo Montse

-Creo que deberíamos esperarlo- dijo Sarita

-Y si ... - dijo Dana pero se escucho un ruido que venia de la puerta, parecía que trataban de abrirla

-Subamos!- dijo Eddy

Todos los chicos subieron las escaleras con Coraline en la manos de Eddy, llegaron al segundo piso y escucharon ruidos en el baño, parecía que Norman estaba hablando con alguien

-Con quien esta hablando?- dijo Arlette

-Nunca lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí parados- dijo Coraline bajando de los brazos de Eddy

Coraline abrió la puerta y vieron a Norman

-Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro...- Norman miro hacia la puerta y todos tenían cara de "kisawea?!"

-Que estas haciendo?! - Dijo Dipper

Norman solo miro al rededor y jalo la palanca del inodoro en un acto de inconsciencia

-Aaa...lo que todos hacen cuando van al baño- dijo Norman nervioso

Se escucho que abrían la puerta

-Hola?!- Se escucho la voz de un hombre

Todos se agacharon al escuchar la voz y fueron en cuclillas a las escaleras para ver quien era

-Esa voz me suena parecida - Dijo Mabel acercándose mas a los barrotes

-Soos!- dijeron Dipper y Mabel corriendo al piso principal

-Chicos!- grito Soos

Los gemelos lo abrazaron sin pensarlo asta que...

-Porque esta vestido así?- dijo Sandy

Los gemelos escucharon y vieron su vestidura; estaba vestido de preguntin

-Aaa!- gritaron ambos

-Que haces vestido así!?- dijo Dipper

-Soy preguntin, el cazador de zombies- dijo Soos mirando el horizonte

-Eso no era la mascota de la cabaña?- dijo Mabel

-Lose, pero ahora soy mata zombies

Dipper y Mabel miraron a Soos fijamente y dijeron

-Me parece bien

-Si a mi también

-Quienes son ellos?- dijo Soos señalando a los demás

-Ellos son nuestros amigos- dijo Mabel

-Hola- dijo Soos levantando su mano

-Vengan- dijo Dipper- Solo es un hombre con un disfraz de signo de pregunta

-Si! no es malo, es muy amable-dijo Mabel

Los amigos de ellos bajaron

-Hola- dijeron ellos

-Como llegaron aquí?- dijo Soos

-Nos ayudaron ellos- dijo Dipper

-Montse es su novia- dijo Mabel "susurrándole" a Soos y señalando a Montse

-Mabel!- dijeron Dipper y Montse

-La amante de los gatos?- dijo Soos y Mabel afirmo con la cabeza

-El mío es Eddy- Señalo a Eddy

-Que?!- dijo Eddy

Pazzz!- los zombies golpearon la puerta trasera

-Aaa!- gritaron todos

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí!- Soos tomo una silla y rompió la ventana y salió por ella a lo cual todos se extrañaron ya que la puerta estaba detrás de él y estaba abierta

-Porque...?- dijo Norman

-No lo sabemos- dijeron los hermanos

-Rápido chicos!- dijo Soos

Todos alzaron los hombros y lo siguieron

Siguieron a Soos asta un campamento dentro de una tienda de la ciudad

-Y aquí vivo

Era un lugar un poco sucio rodeado de comida

-Es muy...lindo?- dijo Mabel

-Sobretodo- dijo Sandy

-Porque hay tanta comida?- dijo Eddy

-No moriré hambre

-Ok?- dijeron todos

-Pueden dormir aquí- dijo Soos moviendo unas bolsas de comida y puso un tapete

-Somos perros?- dijo Dana

-Creo que el cree eso- dijo Arlette

-Buenas noches- dijo Soos acostándose en el suelo

- O_o - Nadie sabia que hacer

-Yei! un tapete!- dijo Mabel acostándose en el tapete

-Aaa- Dipper suspiro- Será mejor hacer lo mismo que Mabel

-De acuerdo- todos se acostaron en el tapete y Soos apago la pequeña fogata que tenia

Después de un rato Norman no se podía acomodar

-Norman...- Norman se asusto pero solo era Coraline a unos metros

-Aaa, eres tu Cor

-Donde esta Wybie

-Wybie...? aamm... ya-ya te lo dijo Sandy...fue a buscar armas

-No soy tonta

-Lose- dijo Norman parándose del tapete de donde estaba y fue con ella

-Lo volveré a ver?- dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de agua

Norman no sabia que decir, como le diría que ahora Wybie estaba muerto o que era un zombie?

-Claro que si- dijo él tomando la mano de Coraline

-Lo prometes?

-Si-si

-No te creo- dijo ella soltando la mano de Norman

-Por que?

-Solo no te creo- dijo dándose vuelta

Norman se preocupo y se fue a su lugar

~ En la mañana ~

-Norman!- dijo Sandy- Ya despierta!

-Aa?

-Ya, despertó- dijo Sandy feliz- Cuanto tarde?

-2 minutos y 17 segundos- dijo Mabel con un reloj en su mano

-Ja!- dijo burlándose de Dana

-Tu le gritaste- dijo Dana cruzando sus brazos

-Es hora de irnos cabeza de púas- dijo Coraline

-Cabeza de púas?- dijo Norman

-A donde vamos?- dijo Arlette

-Iremos por comida- dijo Soos

-Mas?!- dijo Eddy

-Ahora que somos 22 necesitamos mas comida

-Somos 11- dijo Dipper

-Que hay de ellos?- dijo Soos señalando un espejo

-Soos... es un espejo- dijo Dipper golpeando su frente

-Mmm... ya lo sabia

Salieron de la tienda con armas cargadas

-La tienda de donde saco la comida esta a unas calles

-Si aya esta toda la comida por que no te quedas ahí?- dijo Montse

-Porque hay muchos zombies en ese lugar

-Que?!- dijeron todos

-Es divertido

-Que?! como puedes decir eso!?- dijo Dipper

-Si Dipper, hay que vivir la aventura- dijo Sarita

-Que?!

En lo que peleaban Coraline miro las calles y venia un zombie por la esquina, solo se veía su sombra pero Coraline se preparo para dispararle, y cuando salió el zombie las pupilas de Coraline se dilataron, tiro su arma y callo de rodillas sin dejar de mirar al zombie

-Wyborn!- grito Coraline derramando lagrimas

* * *

este capitulo lo senti muy corto!

gracias por leer mi historia ;) y si me dejan reviews mucho mejor XD


	11. Capitulo 11 otro adiós

capitulo 11 Otro adiós

El zombie Wybie volteo inmediatamente y Norman le tapo la boca a Coraline y la levanto del suelo ocultándose con los demás

-Shh- dijo Norman

Coraline solo derramo lagrimas y quito la mano de Norman, se paro frente a él, respiro profundamente y... Pazzzz! le soltó una bofetada a Norman

- Ohhuu!- dijeron todos

-Asta a mi me dolió- dijo Soos

-Eso es por mentirme

Norman solo sobo su mejilla y dijo

-Crees que te podría decir que Wybie era un zombie!?

-Eso seria mejor que esto!-grito Coraline

-Si yo hubiera sido un zombie crees que Wybie te lo podría decir?! cualquiera de ellos!

-Shh! chicos-dijo Dana

-Vienen zombies-dijo Mabel

-No griten- dijo Arlette

-Tal vez!- volvió a gritar Coraline

-Que!?- dijo Norman

-Pues...!- el zombie Wybie salto sobre Coraline- Aaa!

-Aaaa!- gritaron todos

Sandy le disparo

Coraline fuera del peligro se acerco a Wybie, se arrodillo junto a él y puso la cabeza del zombie en sus piernas

-Wybie...- dijo Coraline llorando- Por que no me dijiste nada?... por que...?

-Que!? ese es Wybie?! que le paso?!- dijo Sandy

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza la segunda pregunta de Sandy

-Coraline! Lo siento! No sabia que era él!- dijo Sandy corriendo con Coraline

-Tranquila...- dijo Coraline muy fría sin mirarla

-Chicos!- dijo Dipper señalando muchos zombies

-Aaa!- Gritaron todos y Norman levanto del suelo a Coraline y

corrieron a una calle

-Están aquí todos?- dijo Soos deteniéndose con los chicos en un callejón

-No se- dijo Eddy

-Haber...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...- Mabel contó a los chicos- Aaa! falta Sarita!

Todos se asomaron al callejón y estaba Sarita disparando a muchos, demasiados, zombies

-Sara!- grito Dana

-Váyanse!- grito Sarita sin dejar de disparar

-No nos iremos sin ti!- grito Sandy

-Váyanse! estaré bien!

-No!- grito Arlette

Sarita volteo a ver a sus viejas amigas y a sus nuevos amigos cuando un zombie mordió su mano

-No! Sarita!- gritaron todos

-Tenemos que irnos!- dijo Soos

-Pero Sarita...!- dijo Norman

Sarita dejo de disparar y fue con ellos

Toco su mano-Váyanse...

-Pero...- dijo Dipper

-Me mordieron! Solo tengo como 5 minutos...

-No!- dijeron sus amigas corriendo con ella llorando

Sarita miro fuera del callejón y se aproximaban los zombies

-Váyanse, yo los distraigo

-Que?- dijo Mabel

-Son mis amigos... los quiero a salvo... por eso deben irse!

Todos miraron a Sarita y ella sonrió

-Los quiero a todos... incluyendo al signo de interrogación

-Soy preguntin el cazador de zombies- dijo Soos mirando de nuevo el horizonte

-Adiós- dijo ella corriendo a la calle

:'( -Adiós- dijeron todos tristes

-Vengan- dijo Soos

Después de un rato llegaron a la tienda, tardaron un poco más ya que tuvieron que rodear el camino principal y ya en la tienda

-Por aquí esta la comida- dijo Soos

Todos miraron al rededor y no vieron ningún zombie

-Aaa...Soos?- dijo Norman- No veo ningún zombie

-Es porque están aquí dentro- Soos abrió una cortina, era como una oficina repleta de zombies

-Tu-tu metiste a todas esas cosas ahí dentro?- dijo Coraline

-Si

-Como?- dijo Dipper

-Metí carne ahí

-Ok?...

-Por aya esta la comida- dijo señalando unas cajas

-Comida!- grito Mabel corriendo a las cajas

-Mabel espera!- grito Soos

-Aa?- dijo Mabel sin detenerse pero en el camino le salió un zombie-Aaa!- Mabel sin detenerse se dio la vuelta y corrió directo con Dipper a abrazarlo

-Les dije, corran!- dijo Soos corriendo a un pasillo y empezaron a salir mas zombies

-No todos estaban aya adentro?!- dijo Arlette

-No había lugar para tantos

-Es una broma!?- dijo Sandy

Montse se resbaló y cayó al suelo

-Dipper!- grito Montse

-Montse!- dijo Dipper corriendo con ella pero un zombies estaba a punto de morderla y Poooww! alguien le disparó, Dipper miro a los lados y eran un niño alto algo gordo con expansiones en lo oídos

-Alvin!- grito Norman

-Rápido- dijo Dipper parando a Montse y corriendo de nuevo

-Hay que salir!- dijo Dana

-Buena idea!- dijo Eddy

Salieron corriendo de la tienda a salvo

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Mabel recuperando el aliento

-Mucho- dijo Arlette

De la tienda salió Alvin con Susan

-Oye, gracias por salvarme- dijo Montse pero Alvin la ignoro y fue directo con Norman

Cuando Alvin estaba frente a Norman lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo

-Hey!- gritaron todos sus amigos corriendo con Norman

-Eres un idiota fenómeno!-dijo Alvin molesto-Por tu culpa perdí a mis padres!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-Susan y yo aun quedamos por suerte! la mitad del cuartel se perdió!

-Eso no es culpa mía!

-En serio!? quien provoco todo esto!?

-Ee? a que te refieres?- dijo Dipper

-No les ha dicho!?

-Alvin, basta!- dijo Norman levantándose del suelo con su brazo un poco sangrante

-Él empezó todo esto!

-Que?- dijeron todos

-Basta!- dijo Norman

-Por su culpa, todos ustedes perdieron familiares y amigos!

-No entiendo- dijo Coraline

-Cállate Alvin!- dijo Norman empezando a salir de sus ojos un amarillo electrizante

-Todo es la culpa del fenómeno!

-Basta!- dijo Norman mas molesto y de sus manos empezó a salir fuego

-El empezó la invasión!

Paaazzzzz! Alvin salió volando porque Norman le lanzo una bola de fuego

-Cállate- dijo Norman y su voz se escuchaba como antes,con eco y estaba flotando

-Norman!- gritaron todos

Norman recobro la cordura y toda la magia se fue cayendo al suelo

-Eres un tonto- dijo Alvin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-Ya déjalo Alvin- dijo Susan asustada por lo de Norman

Susan levanto a Alvin del suelo y empezaron a caminar

-Todo es su culpa!- grito Alvin y después desaparecieron cuando entraron a una casa

Norman estaba en el suelo y todos sus amigos lo estaban mirando, tenia en su pierna sangre y en su brazo

Soos lo levanto del suelo y regresaron a casa de Soos

Llegaron y Sandy le vendo sus heridas pero no dijo nada

-Entonces... a que se refiere cuando dijo que todo era tu culpa?- dijo Coraline molesta al igual que todos

-Es una historia muy larga...

-No tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Dana

-Hay un fantasma... llamada Agatha, tenia que verla 2 veces a la semana para que no le hiciera nada a nadie y... el día que tenia que ir lo olvide y ella se molesto demasiado, dijo que todos sufrieran por mi culpa y empezó la invasión

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-Por que la olvidaste?-dijo Sandy

-Por Ximena

-Yo me largo- dijo Dipper

-Que!?- dijeron todos

-No quiero estar con la persona que me hizo perder todo lo que tenia

-Por favor Dipper- dijo Mabel

-Mabel... no quiero estar aquí

-Ni por mi?- dijo ella llorando

-No te sientas tan mal...- dijo Coraline

-Si, no fue casi toda tu culpa- dijo Arlette

-De verdad?- dijo Norman

-Somos tus amigos- dijo Dana

-Y los amigos se apoyan- dijo Eddy

-Estaremos contigo- dijo Soos

-Yo también- dijo Mabel

Todos miraron a Dipper y él miro el suelo

-No lose

-Gracias chicos...

Paaazzz! los zombies entraron a la casa de Soos

-Aaa!- todos tomaron sus armas y empezaron a correr

-Soos! corre!- grito Dipper

-Ya voy!- dijo mientras levantaba comida

-Olvida la comida!- dijo Mabel tomando su brazo y corriendo

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al bosque

-Estamos a salvo- dijeron todos

-Miren!- dijo Mabel señalando un barranco muy alto- Que linda vista

-Mabel! no te acerques mucho!- dijo Dipper

-Pero se ve lindo

-Mabel!- dijeron todos caminado con ella a la punta del barranco

Soos estaba viendo si venían mas zombies y vio a todos el punta del barranco

-Si, se ve lindo- dijo Coraline

Cragg- algo trono

-Escucharon eso?- dijo Sandy

-No se muevan!- dijo Norman

-Que pasa chicos?- dijo Soos acercándose, y mientras mas se acercaba tronaba mas fuerte

-No! no te muevas!- gritaron todos

-Por que?- dijo Soos sin detenerse y cuando estaba con ellos dejo de tronar

-El crujido...- dijo Montse

-Desapareció- dijo Arlette

Craggg! la punta del barranco se rompió

-Aaaa!- gritaban todos como locos, cuando cayeron al suelo y todos salieron volando

-Estoy bien- dijo Soos

-También yo- dijo Coraline

Todos se levantaron del suelo y Dipper empezó a buscar a Mabel

-Mabel?... Mabel!?, Mabel!

Dipper no veía su hermana por ninguna parte y estaba tirada un poco alejada de ahí

-Mabel!- grito Dipper corriendo con ella

Todos corrieron también y Dipper tomo la cabeza de Mabel

-Mabel...- dijo Dipper llorando

-Dipp...- dijo ella con apenas fuerzas de abrir los ojos

-Estarás bien Mabel

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones...

-Que...?

-Solo se feliz...- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos

-Mabel?! No Mabel! Por favor! No me dejes!- Dipper empezó a llorar desesperadamente intentado despertar a su gemela

-Dipper!- dijo Coraline tomando sus manos- Se fue

-No! No es cierto!

-Dipper!- gritaron todos

-Al menos no fue por mordida- dijo Dana

Dipper siguió llorando y Eddy también se arrodilló con Dipper

-Ella era mi novia-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llorando

-Era mi hermana...

-Esto debe acabar ahora!- dijo Norman- Ya perdimos a Wybie, a Sarita y ahora Mabel! Tiene que acabar esto ya!

-Que piensas hacer?- dijo Sandy

-Lo que hice la primera vez... hablar con ella

-Te refieres a Agatha?- dijo Dana

-Si...

-Pero como?- dijo Montse

-Estamos al otro lado de la ciudad, tengo que ir a su tumba, eso significa que debemos cruzar la ciudad

-Pero no tenemos auto- dijo Soos

-Y andar por las calles es muy peligroso- dijo Coraline

-Y casi no tenemos balas- dijo Eddy

-Entonces tendremos que pasar por arriba- dijo Norman

-Aa?- dijeron todos

Salieron del barranco y se dirigieron a una casa por ahí

-Hay que subir al techo- dijo Norman

-Quien pesa menos?- dijo Montse

-Sandy- dijeron Dana y Arlette

-Entonces subirás tu- dijo Norman

-Ok...- dijo Sandy

Soos cargo a Sandy la subieron al techo de la casa

-Ahora subenos a nosotros!- dijo Eddy

-Me da miedo!- dijo Sandy

-Sandra!- gritaron todos

-No seas bebé!- dijo Montse

-Ok...- Sandy hizo su mejor esfuerzo y subió a Norman, luego subieron a Montse, a Arlette, a Dana, a Coraline, a Dipper y a Eddy

Al final todos subieron a Soos con mucho esfuerzo

-Y ahora que?- dijo Coraline

-Hay que saltar- dijo Norman

-Nos hiciste subir para que saltemos de nuevo?!- dijo Dipper

-No me refiero a eso!- dijo Norman- Hay que saltar a la casa de al frente

-Te refieres a que saltemos de este techo a ese?- dijo Sandy

-Si

-Aaa... estas loco- dijo Montse

-Que!?

-Como pretendes que saltemos de aquí a aya?- dijo Arlette

-Así- dijo Norman saltando a la casa

-Norman!- gritaron todos

Norman cayo en el techo por suerte

-Ahora ustedes!- dijo él del otro lado

-Quieres matarnos!?- dijo Eddy

-Solo salten!

-De acuerdo!- dijo Soos saltando

-Soos, no!

-Tranquilos! no pasa nada!- dijo del otro lado Soos feliz

-Voy a morir- dijo Arlette brincando

De uno en uno fueron saltando a la casa

-Ahora a la otra- dijo Norman

-Aaaggg!- dijeron todos

* * *

Holi! lamento si este capitulo estuvo muy corto, lo que pasa es que mi fic ya casi a caba y si lo continuaba solo quedaría como un capitulo, y si le corto así aun hay como otros 3 gracias por leer mi historia besos mil


End file.
